Twisted Fate
by starangel100890
Summary: Ok the Shuffle Alliance wil meet up with a new threat but can't face it alone. Before they do the meet seven kids who have crests on their left hands. What will happen? WHOO HOO CHAPTER 16 DONE! Warning a lot of voilence.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own G-gundam but I do claim the characters I'm going to make up.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Ok I've had this crazy idea in my head for a while now, and I just want to get it out. This story is about seven different kids who have something that not even the shuffle alliance may understand. Actually they are teenagers, from different countries. If you want to be added then you can submit a character. I haven't decided all the names yet, and they all won't meet at once. I just hope this is a good fic. Anyway on with the story I'm going to tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one Unusual Place and People  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's ordinary day here in West Virginia, I'm just home wondering about my yard trying to think of something to do. I love my home to death but sometimes it's a bit too ordinary, and I can't help but feel I want something more. Alas I live around toads so that shouldn't be too much of a surprise, anyway I wake up groggily as ever.  
  
*Sigh* "another day, oh well better get clean up."  
  
Mom yells REBECCA CAN YOU PLEASE PUT THE CLOTHES IN THE DRYER AND START IT UP!  
  
I sigh and do just that, I knew there wasn't going to be anything new. I'm not what you call popular, and I don't have the perfect smile or face. I'm only friendly, funny and caring, but then again who cares about that anyway.  
  
After I took care of that, I went upstairs and thought up some ordinary things to do, but mom interrupts my thoughts by saying "Rebecca some is here to see you."  
  
I thought this is odd, but I bet it's Justin my next door neighbor coming over to aggravate me. I walk to the door and was shocked at the figure standing before me it wasn't someone I had seen before in my life. He had dark brown eyes, quite tall, more built than my figure and wore a lab coat.  
  
"Hello . . . can I help you?"  
  
The man doesn't answer right away he just examines me, and even measurers my waist line. I thought that was rude of him especially when he isn't going to answer me. However this was anxiety I never met this person, and why did he have to see me?  
  
He finally replies "yes you're Rebecca correct, a young fifteen year old born in West Virginia."  
  
"Yes that is me what do you wish of me?"  
  
The man mutters *master is right, and she is one of the teens, that hold that ability. *  
  
I heard that but I wasn't sure if I should ask him because he'd probably answer never you mind. So I stand there wondering what to say to him to give me a clue on whom he was, and why he needed to see me?  
  
I ask "so uh where do you come from, I haven't seen you before?"  
  
Mom was watching curiously I knew she was also perplexed about this stranger. She stayed by my side the whole time worried that he was some kind of thief and was going to steal me from her.  
  
The man smiles and replies "I'm what you call a wonder, I don't live in one place too long. Don't worry ma'am, and I won't steal your daughter."  
  
I was shocked, but I thought I was the only one that knew mom was anxious. However I knew mom wasn't going to be just satisfied with a reassuring comment like that, so she asks "what's your name?"  
  
He answers . . . "John Mc Cloud, and don't worry lassie I see your daughter means a lot to you."  
  
That sounded awfully phony to me, but mom bought it so I kept on alert. As mom went to do someone laundry, John grabbed my hand and placed it on this pad with some object on it. It reacted strangely to my touch although I wasn't, sure what this meant.  
  
John nods while saying "interesting this girl has a strong mind, firey heart and spirit, may not be really strong but rare qualities indeed."  
  
I look at him confused, but didn't say much about it. I look outside it was raining but why was, this man dry, he walked through the rain without any raincoat on.  
  
After I let go of the pad this crest appeared on my left hand, it was weird I try to wash it off in the sink.  
  
John smiles while saying "it won't come off my dear. You've had that crest ever since you existed."  
  
I look at him with fear, yet he didn't seem like he would harm me. I ask "so this crest has been hidden for years?"  
  
John smiles in a slight evil tone while saying "yes you see only a chosen few have crests like that. Your adventure my dear has just begun."  
  
John walks out the door in the rain again not leaving any sign he was ever there, even mom forgot.  
  
Mom came walking back upstairs smiling, also asking "what are you looking at dear?"  
  
I look outside really confused but I reply "it's nothing mom."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and walked in the kitchen to start the dishwasher. I sit in the living thinking was that real no it was probably my imagination. I hesitantly look at my left hand, that crest was still there.  
  
I yawn and dose off on my couch, I was trying to clear my thoughts when I heard someone yell HEY WATCH OUT!  
  
I woke up groggily and someone had grabbed me and carried me out of the way of a huge metal foot.  
  
The boy asks "are you all right?"  
  
I look around confused as ever but answer "yes I'm fine what was that?"  
  
The boy smiles while looking confussed answering "I don't know."  
  
A girl in the distance was looking around when we saw something huge about to fall on her. The boy and I both run and push the girl out of the way, she looked as clueless as the rest of us.  
  
She smiled while saying in a French accent "oh thank you mon. ami thank you!"  
  
I reply "you're welcome but where are we do any of you know?"  
  
They both shook their heads. I stood there pondering for a minuet, but kept me ears open for heavy machinery."  
  
I ask "did you guys see a strange man, dark brown eyes and is built kinda like me?"  
  
They both nod and show their hands to me, I was amazed I also had a crest. However they weren't the same so we were really confused.  
  
The girl asks me in her French accent "what's your name mademoiselle?"  
  
I answer "Rebecca and yours if you please?"  
  
She smiles and replies "moi es Esmeralda."  
  
We both look at the kind boy and ask "and you are?"  
  
He blushes at the sight of both of us while saying "my name is Kyro."  
  
We both couldn't help but laugh at Kyro because he was blushing. We all smiled at each other somehow knowing we wouldn't hurt each other.  
  
Kyro asks me "um so have any guys after you?"  
  
I laugh out loud at that question while saying "please forgive me but no I'm not really pretty."  
  
Kyro asks the same to Esmeralda, she had the same answer as me which I though she was pretty.  
  
He finally got brave enough to put one arm around me and Esmeralda while saying "well I have two babes then."  
  
We both look at him in a questioning stare but we didn't mind it that much.  
  
We walked a little in the distance and saw these Mechins fighting each other, so we were careful not to get in the ring.  
  
I ask "Esmeralda are you from France?" We walked on Kyro still had his arms around us.  
  
She answers "oui mon. ami. And you're from America right?"  
  
I nod, and Kyro adds "I bet you two know that I'm from Japan."  
  
We both giggle while saying "oh yeah you're the man."  
  
Suddenly one of us got cut by one of the ridged rocks. One of the fighting machinery was about to step on us, until we heard a voice shout DOMON LOOK OUT!  
  
Kyro and I got Esmeralda out of the way she was hurt by the rock. I try to stop the bleeding it worked but we had nothing to cover the cut.  
  
Domon shouts WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!?  
  
The other man says "Calm down Domon they look lost."  
  
They both stepped out of the Mechins to see the kids but what they saw were three teenagers. I used a torn part of my pants while saying "this should cover it up."  
  
Esmeralda smiled at me while saying "Merci Mon. Ami."  
  
I smile at her and Kyro helps me with her, and smiles at us both. However two men walk over to us while looking confused.  
  
The man in the red cape looks at me and Esmeralda, while saying "you girls need a hand?"  
  
The man with blue and pink hair shoves him to Kyro smiling at us both while saying "I'll help you lovely ladies out."  
  
I look at him slightly confused at what he was wearing but reply, "thank you" and guided Esmeralda to his shoulder.  
  
Kyro glares at that man because he has stolen his girls. The man in the red cape laughed at this sight while asking "are, they your girls?"  
  
Kyro blushes while replying "well I just met them but yeah pretty much. I can't decide which one I want so I'll have both of them for now."  
  
The man sighs while saying well my name is Domon, and I guess I can help you out with those girls."  
  
Kyro smiled at Domon and nodded while asking "are you also from Japan?"  
  
Domon nods as the both talked on, Esmeralda and I were meeting the man that offered to help us.  
  
The man comments to me "you must have experience in cuts like this."  
  
I sigh while saying "yes but it would've helped if I had something to put on the cut."  
  
He smiled at my concern for Esmeralda, he asks her "so what's your name?"  
  
She replies "Esmeralda, and that girl right there is Rebecca." *In her French accent*  
  
I ask so "what's your name and if you don't mind telling us where are we?"  
  
He laughs fondly while saying "well my name is Chibodee and you guys are at the Geiyanna highlands."  
  
I look confused while saying "the Geiyanna highlands but I didn't think such a place existed."  
  
Esmeralda looked puzzled as well, and Chibodee sensed the confusion with us.  
  
Chibodee then asks "so where are you two from?"  
  
I reply "I'm from America and the state of West Virginia."  
  
Chibodee smiled while saying "I had a feeling you were, and you Esmeralda?"  
  
Esmeralda replies I'm France, Paris to be exact."  
  
Chibodee smiled while saying "well you two can stay with me if you want, you do seem lost."  
  
I nod while saying, "thank you but what about Kyro?"  
  
Esmeralda adds "yes who will help him?"  
  
Domon walks up with Kyro at his side while saying "I'll help him along."  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "then it's settled." However, he caught a glimsp of my crest on my left hand.  
  
Chibodee looked at Esmeralda's left hand she also had a crest, so he taps Domon on the shoulder while saying Domon check Kyro's left hand.  
  
Domon does and sees he also has a crest, but our crests are similar, to the shuffle alliance not the same. So we aren't replacing them.  
  
Kyro blew us a kiss we both couldn't help but laugh a little at that, as we went separate ways.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "now that aint nice girls he seems to have a crush on you two."  
  
I sigh while saying, "trust me Chibodee I'm not the type to fall in love with ok."  
  
Esmeralda replied "oui me too."  
  
Chibodee shook his head and started the transporter for him home. Esmeralda and I thought about the events for a minuet, but we ask "are you sure you have room for us?"  
  
Chibodee smiles at us while saying "of course girls, and you two seem nice."  
  
As we rode on I though about what John said my adventure had just begun. I was starting to believe that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well is it good or bad please R and R tell me if I should continue this. If there are mistakes please forgive me. 


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Secrets of the new cre...

I don't own G-gundam characters or characters from final fantasy seven, but I do own most of my characters.  
  
Narration Ok I ran into this creepy scientist that has revealed that I have a crest on my left hand. I mysteriously appear in the Gieyanna Highlands, there I met two other teenagers who had crests as well. As we explored the Gieyanna Highlands, we met two men by the names of Domon and Chibodee. What will happen in this Chapter read and find out?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
  
Unknown Secrets of the new crests  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were getting closer to our destination New York City. Esmeralda and I are starting to feel uneasy, and unsure of what to expect. We are sitting in silence, which can get on, your last nerves. We knew we could trust Chibodee it's just we feel like someone is out to get us. Chibodee was steering the transport to worry to much about us, so for a while we sat in silence.  
  
I saw fear in Esmeralda's gray eyes, as she desperately looked in my soft icy green eyes for comfort. She grabbed onto my arm firmly while saying softly "I'm scared."  
  
I hug her trying to reassure everything will be all right, but the truth was I wasn't sure myself.  
  
Esmeralda finally asks with fear in her voice, "Rebecca do you think Chibodee can protect us?"  
  
I answer with all the honesty I could "I'm sure he will Esmeralda." I was also trying to convince myself of that, but somehow I couldn't.  
  
I sigh heavily at the pressure being put on me, and Esmeralda sighed as well. She just stayed close to me and looked out the slightly dusty window.  
  
The silence was spreading rapidly, and we both grew more worried by the minuet. You could hear a pin drop, from the absolute silence we had.  
  
After about a few minuets Chibodee put the transport on auto polit., to check on us. He walks back to where we were sitting, sensing the uneasiness and insecurity we had.  
  
Chibodee offers a reassuring smile while asking "are you girls all right? You haven't talked much since we left the Gieyanna Highlands."  
  
Esmeralda doesn't look in Chibodee's eyes just sighs somberly. I also sigh somberly while replying "Chibodee we feel like someone is watching our every move."  
  
Esmeralda's gray eyes looked so frightened and unsure so Chibodee hugs her gently while saying gently "don't worry I will protect you two with my life."  
  
I look down on the floor lost in thought of the possibilities on what could be after us, Chibodee puts his arm around me and pulls me over to him. He held us both wanting to ease our minds, and give us security. After a few minuets we felt secure in his strong arms and warm embrace. I was still a little uneasy but offered Chibodee a half smile, and my eyes looked like that had life again.  
  
Esmeralda smiles warmly at Chibodee while regaining courage, and not as much anxiety. Chibodee runs his fingers through my hair to ease my racing mind, and it actually worked. Now I was able to smile again.  
  
Chibodee sighs in relief while saying "that's better at least you, girls don't look terrified. So how long have you, girls had those crests on your left hands?"  
  
I answer slowly "not too long, after this weird guy named John Mc Cloud showed up in my house."  
  
Esmeralda adds "Also stating that our adventure has just begun."  
  
Chibodee was really worried now, yet he didn't want to alarm Esmeralda and I after he made us feel secure again. So he put that thought at the back of his mind for now, yet didn't know what to say.  
  
"Chibodee you seem to like girls, I can probably bet you live with four girls."  
  
Chibodee smirks while commenting "you're really sharp for a girl your age Rebecca."  
  
Esmeralda adds "despite your tough image you seem like a gentleman. You may hit on girls but you respect them."  
  
Chibodee was shocked at her comment and asks, "ok are you girls sure you're not aliens?"  
  
We both laugh at Chibodee's question while replying "no we're just lost girls."  
  
He rests his arms on our shoulders looking a little sleepy while saying "you girls are something else, but that's a good thing."  
  
I laugh while commenting "well you're one in a million Chibodee."  
  
Esmeralda laughs fondly while saying "Oui I have to agree with Rebecca on that one."  
  
As the transport lands in the hanger in New York, Chibodee acted more anxious then usual. He stayed close to us looking in every direction making sure it was safe. As we cross the street, he pulled us a long behind him, and rushed us a great deal.  
  
Once we got to his mansion he began to relax, thinking nothing could go wrong now. We enter and Chibodee looked exhausted, we had a feeling he didn't get much sleep. He sighs in relief as his heart stopped racing, and told us we can look around, nothing would get us. We nod and go exploring leaving him to rest on the comfortable couch.  
  
Chibodee was able to relax now so he fell asleep on the couch as he listened to our small footsteps. Remembering his girls were gone to see their families for a couple of days.  
  
Esmeralda was amazed as we looked at the rooms they were neat and well- organized all expect for the one we are now in.  
  
"I'm guessing this is Chibodee's room, but it isn't a horrid mess just clothing everywhere."  
  
Esmeralda smiles while saying "Oui it has a masculine feel to it."  
  
The peace was interrupted by a small chime coming from outside Chibodee's window. We both froze for a few minuets hearing someone breathing behind us. Our hearts were pounding, knowing it wasn't Chibodee. We suddenly feel a sharp pain on our necks and in no time flat we were out like a light.  
  
I could still hear the faint footsteps knowing I was being carried away, but by whom and to where? I wasn't sure if Chibodee had heard anything, or would be still asleep. Alas Esmeralda and I were being dragged away helplessly and frightened.  
  
Chibodee didn't hear our footsteps anymore, at first he thought we were sitting down so he waited to see if he would hear them again. There wasn't a sound being made, and there was an eerie silence in the mansion. Chibodee began to worry a great deal, and he had heard our footsteps up until now. As Chibodee begins to sit up wondering what Esmeralda and I are doing to stay so quiet, a knock came on his door.  
  
He lazily gets up and answers the door, and to his surprise it's the worried Domon.  
  
Chibodee asks "what's wrong Domon?"  
  
Domon sighs in frustration while saying "it's Kyro someone has taken him. Are Rebecca and Esmeralda here still?"  
  
Chibodee's eyes widened in fear and his heart began to race as he rushed upstairs hopping we were still there. Domon followed behind him incase he needed assistance.  
  
Chibodee sees no one everything was still not a sound, while he shouts, OH NO GIRLS! REBECCA! ESMERALDA! NOOOOOO!  
  
Chibodee and Domon both look frustrated and confussed. Chibodee was cursing himself because he promised to protect us with his life.  
  
Domon walks over to the couch sitting down not knowing where to look for us.  
  
George was walking by while he and Rain were looking at this article about a man named John Mc Cloud. George saw Chibodee's door wide open so did Rain, she knew Domon had arrived there.  
  
Rain looks worried while thinking I hope Kyro will be all right. Rain sighs and goes inside George didn't know anything about any of us.  
  
George sees Chibodee really frustrated and asks "what's wrong mon. ami?"  
  
Chibodee was hopping it was Esmeralda sadly it wasn't as he replies "I lost two girls I was protecting to someone."  
  
Rain asks "Chibodee did you leave them alone?"  
  
Chibodee nodded somberly while hanging his head, George reads an interesting article about John Mc Clouds' theory.  
  
George asks "what were their names again mon. ami?"  
  
Chibodee responds "Esmeralda, Rebecca and Kyro why?"  
  
George sighs while saying "well we better go to that old warehouse cause the scientist by the name of John Mc Cloud is there. He has, those three teens no doubt in my mind."  
  
Chibodee and Domon shout WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO NO TELLING WHAT HE HAS DONE TO THEM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I faintly hear men talking to one another but couldn't make out a word what they were saying, nor could speak. This really irritated me to an unbelievable point. However, I knew nothing could be done about this right now. A man says "we got a couple of pretty girls in our arms, hey maybe they'll let us have them."  
  
Another man shouts RENO IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!? While looking at the red-haired guy smirking to himself.  
  
Reno keeps smirking while replying "well we're getting paid aren't we, so why not add these girls."  
  
A blond haired girl sighs while saying "Rude calm down I'm sure our boss won't approve of this."  
  
Reno wanted to smack her but he shouts ELENA WHY RUIN MY FANTASY HUH!  
  
Elena chuckles while saying "that's what I do best."  
  
Before more shouting was to be continued, someone said "bring them in this room, and lay them on the tables."  
  
Reno carried me, and Rude carried Esmeralda. To the room, which felt a little chilly, but I felt cold steal hit my back.  
  
Two scientists examine us, and their hands felt really cold, and clammy all over. This was killing me although I was still out the cold and eerie feeling I was getting was making me restless.  
  
A familiar voice says "yes these teens are going to prove my theory is true. However there's more out there, we only found three of them."  
  
A weird elderly voice says "You're right John Mc Cloud, but this girl right here has caught my interest. May I do some test on her John?"  
  
John looks at me while asking "what is wrong with Rebecca Hojo?"  
  
He smiles at John while saying "nothing is wrong with her, I'm interested because she looks a lot like a girl who was once a specimen for professor Hojo."  
  
John looks at him perplexed by saying "you think she's an ancient?"  
  
He replies "I have my suspicions but I want to test her and find out. Don't worry I'll bring her back before Seth arrives too bad professor Hojo didn't have such advance science back then."  
  
John nods in argument because he also was curious, he knew I always seem to be a step ahead and sensitive to personality.  
  
He watches over Esmeralda and Kyro like a hawk, not leaving the room for anything. Meanwhile, I was being taken to a lab on the other side of the eerie cold room. This room felt like I was in a hospital room fairly cold, and I felt a bright light shining over my eyes. I felt fear run down my whole body I wanted to wake up and see where I was at.  
  
I felt a small pain in my left arm and a few plucks from my head, and heard machinery going. My senses were shaking and horrified at what I was feeling, I wondered if Esmeralda or Kyro was all right? After about a few minuets I was picked up again and was carried back into the same room again.  
  
John asks anxiously "well is she?"  
  
Hojo was laughing in victory while answering "yes, she is, doesn't she resemble the specimens that Professor Hojo had?"  
  
John observes me while saying "yes she does resemble Inflama and Areis."  
  
All got quiet all of sudden. They heard footsteps coming closer. I could feel the tension rising a great deal, as the chill went down my back. The door opens John and Hojo step back to let this dark man examine us.  
  
He examines Kyro first while commenting "A strong heart and disposition, yet can be a bit hotheaded. Still is worthy of the crest he bears which is the Jack of Hearts."  
  
He moves over to Esmeralda examining her smiling evilly while saying "courageous heart, sharp mind and loyal to her friends yet has difficulty speaking her mind. Also, worthy of her crest The Queen of Diamonds."  
  
He walks over to me I felt his dark deposition and knew he was going to cause us harm. He laughs evilly while saying "oh this girl is pure, very sharp, is able to speak her mind, has firey spirit and heart. She sometimes worries a bit too much though. She's, defiantly worthy of her crest the Ace of spades. Hojo I feel that this girl is an ancient am I correct?"  
  
Hojo replies "yes Seth but how did you know?"  
  
Seth shakes his head in disbelief while saying "well the spirit of the great Sephiroth is in me, surely you know that."  
  
Hojo shakes in fear while saying "of course forgive me Seth I'm getting old."  
  
Seth nods in agreement with that while asking "John have you found the other four yet?"  
  
John sighs in dismay while replying "no we haven't located them yet Seth."  
  
Seth sighs while carrying around his cold long and narrow blade while saying "I will search, the remaining areas make sure those, three teens do not escape." He walks out the door John and Hojo was deciding what to do with us.  
  
Hojo smiles while saying "I want to take Rebecca and put her in my specimen container she has an interesting line."  
  
John nods while saying "I will watch these two making sure they don't get out." Hojo carries me back to the room, and he had me in before, while thinking of the possibilities.  
  
After about 10 minuets Esmeralda and Kyro woke up strapped onto a cold metal table. John smiles while saying "so you're finally awake."  
  
Kyro was angry while shouting WHERE'S REBECCA WHAT, HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!?  
  
John chuckles to himself while answering "oh she's with another scientist, who is taking good care of her."  
  
Esmeralda was scared but was glad she wasn't alone, she had Kyro there. On the other hand I was completely alone I slowly wake up feeling really cold.  
  
I look around and saw all this science and technology all around me, but saw I was in a container. I had my head on my knees trying to keep my legs warm, and feeling scared beyond belief.  
  
I heard a voice saying, "have faith Rebecca."  
  
I look around to see where that voice was coming from. After I didn't see anyone I lay my head back down but heard it again.  
  
I softly ask "who are you?"  
  
The voice said "I'm the planet, and please don't fear me. You're not going crazy either."  
  
"Oh yeah prove it then."  
  
A woman appeared in front of me she had long brown hair, emerald green eyes. Wearing a light pink dress with red short sleeves and had her hair up like me.  
  
Her soft emerald green eyes, met my scared icy green eyes.  
  
The woman knelt down to me while saying, "don't be afraid Rebecca I won't hurt you."  
  
I smile warmly while asking "who are you?"  
  
She smiles back at me while responding "my name is Areis and I've known about you for a long time Rebecca."  
  
"Hey you're the flower girl that got killed, but you were an ancient, I though that just was a game."  
  
She nods while smiling at me trying to reassure me. "I'm here to give you this Rebecca, and this will help you on your journey."  
  
"What is it Areis?'  
  
"Remember when I was killed I always kept this with me."  
  
"Oh my god this is your white materia but what help can it possibly be now?"  
  
"You'll see Rebecca. Please trust in Chibodee like I did Cloud." She fades away into the bright light of the room, but I wondered what she meant by it.  
  
I put the materia in my hairbow since I had no pockets to keep it in. I had brighter hopes now and sat there patiently hopping Kyro and Esmeralda are all right.  
  
Meanwhile outside Domon told Rain to stay there and prepare a medical kit incase we needed, it. Chibodee and George were looking around the place seeing what was what.  
  
They came back and nod at Domon as the rescue mission begins. Domon, burst in through the doors and spread sleeping gas all over the place.  
  
Chibodee and George did the same no alarm was triggered or anything, they were careful not to use to much.  
  
After about 20 minuets the reached Esmeralda and Kyro to free them. However Chibodee noticed I wasn't in the same room, John had left the room to do down the hall.  
  
When John entered the room, he saw the men, George and Domon say to Chibodee "we will handle this go find Rebecca." George kept John to the wall, while Domon freed Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
Chibodee nods while looking around the room he found the door to Hojo's lab. He slowly opens it and saw me in the container.  
  
Hojo didn't notice him he walks over to me as I sat down in the container saying "oh don't fret my precious specimen I won't hurt you."  
  
I just sat there trying to keep warm but caught a glimsp of Chibodee's hair and jacket. Chibodee heard the comment Hojo made and it made his blood boil.  
  
So he snuk up to the crazy scientist and punched his lights out. I saw him and walked over to the glass part and was happy to see I'm going to get out.  
  
Chibodee was fiddling around with the buttons and finally one of them opens the door. Chibodee was at the door before it fully opened.  
  
I was so excited I ran to the door but tripped and fell into Chibodee's arms.  
  
"Oh sorry Chibodee didn't mean to trip."  
  
Chibodee was to busy holding on to me while saying "I'm sorry for letting you down Rebecca."  
  
I sigh while saying, "let's get out of here, please this place is really giving the creeps." Chibodee nods in agreement as we both met up with the others to get out of here.  
  
When we got outside, we were happy I was freezing though. So Rain gave me a blanket, while Domon and George were talking to Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
Esmeralda smiles charmingly at George while saying "Merci Misour, and I appreciate you helping us greatly."  
  
George bows to her while saying "you're welcome mademoiselle Esmeralda."  
  
She slipped and fell into his arms too but when their hands met their crest reacted as one.  
  
Domon asks "Kyro why where they after you guys?"  
  
Kyro responds "well it has something to do with our crests. Although I'm not sure exactly why though."  
  
Domon sighs while saying "this is getting weirder by the minuet at least you, all are safe now."  
  
Chibodee asks "Rain how is she?"  
  
Rain replies "a bit shaken up but fine, and I gave her a blanket."  
  
I was clinging to the blanket trying to get room, yet the emotion I had would not go away. Chibodee came over and put his arms around trying to comfort me. It didn't help as much because he wasn't there, and no way he could know how I felt. His hand laid over my left hand and our crest reacted as one.  
  
Domon and Kyro didn't have to touch their determination and spirit reacts as one.  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "I'm so glad you're safe Rebecca."  
  
I smile while asking "what was the tough guy worried about me?"  
  
Chibodee was glad to hear that I was getting back to being myself. "Uh yeah Rebecca, I guess you're my partner then huh?'  
  
I wasn't sure why he said that until I looked down at my hand and his seeing, our crest reacts as one.  
  
"I guess so Chibodee, how ironic you get a West Virginian, but what about your crew?"  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying, "don't worry so much Rebecca they'll understand."  
  
I smile while saying thanks Chibodee and walk over to see Esmeralda and Kyro. Chibodee went to sit with George and Domon talking for a little.  
  
Esmeralda hugged me while saying "oh I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
Kyro asks "what did he do to you? Cause I'll make him pay dearly for stealing one of my girls."  
  
I laugh fondly while saying "calm down Kyro. I'm fine." He puts his arms around us again while saying "good cause next time I'll get vicious."  
  
Chibodee, Domon, and George laughed at his personality he had a crush on us it was obvious but Esmeralda and I weren't all that impressed with him.  
  
Esmeralda smiles at me saying "I met someone who's from my country his name is George De Sand."  
  
I nod while asking "you'll be going with him won't you?"  
  
Esmeralda replies "yes if he'll let me that is. I hope you don't mind mon. ami."  
  
"Oh no Esmeralda I think it would be better for you."  
  
Esmeralda smiles while hugging me saying "Thank you, mon. ami I will still think about you."  
  
Chibodee calls me back over to him.  
  
"Just a minuet Chibodee ok."  
  
Both Esmeralda and I say in a sexy voice "bye Kyro."  
  
Kyro sighs while saying "oh those girls can't get enough of me."  
  
We walk on with our partners back, thinking about what awaits us in the coming days here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it well here's the second Chapter hope you like it. Please R and R I hope you like this. 


	3. Chapter 3 Chibodee and the Strange West ...

I don't own G-gundam characters, but I do own most of my characters.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Narration Well we were kidnaped by strange men and encountered new dilemmas up ahead. There's more than just three of us there are seven in total. A man by the name of Seth is on the prowl finding the other four teens with crests similar to ours. Luckily we were saved by the shuffle alliance, but we found out we're partners with them. For now they're enjoying the remaining peace trying to get to know these three teens that showed up out of no where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3  
  
"Chibodee and the Strange West Virginian."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee and I made our way back to New York he noticed I wasn't talking much for a while. I sigh to myself as my thoughts made me wonder about home, if anyone knew I was gone. Probably not my family might but other than that. I'm, sure everything fine and dandy, but the painful words of my so-called friends buzz around my head.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey look it is bucktooth Becky ahahahah."  
  
"Hey there ugly."  
  
STOP PICKING ON ME!  
  
HAHAHA OH IT'S ZIT FACE! I HURT HER FEELINGS!  
  
"Why don't you take your ugly face somewhere else?"  
  
*Crying tears of hurt* WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PICK ON ME!?  
  
"Cry baby Becky, and she is a wimp."  
  
*smacking Heath in the face* You really are a self-centered pig, thinking you're perfect.  
  
"At least I aint ugly like you Rebecca."  
  
"I may not be pretty, but at least I have a better personality than you."  
  
"Who cares about personality you'll always be an ugly girl."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A tear creeps out of my eyes regretting I ever existed. Chibodee notices the hurt expression on my face but I don't look in his eyes. He saw the tear roll down my cheek, and land in my lap. Chibodee hated to see a girl hurt like this, but he didn't know why I was hurting so.  
  
"Rebecca what's wrong?"  
  
I was shocked at the question naturally I didn't want to have to embarrass myself, so I reply, "nothing Chibodee just thinking about home."  
  
"Oh I see, but for some reason I don't believe that is the case."  
  
I try to reassure him by saying "I'll be fine really, but you have more on your plate anyway."  
  
Chibodee gasped for a minuet thinking does she know? No she is just saying that to get me off of her back.  
  
I sat back down at the window looking outside avoiding conversation with Chibodee. I just met him two days ago and like he really needs to know my pain. I liked him and was able to trust him, but I didn't want to bother him with such kiddy stuff. I couldn't help but notice he seemed distant to, and his spirit wasn't as contagious as before.  
  
~Chibodee's thoughts~ why is she so quiet usually she'd have some kind of remark. Can it be possible she knows about the shameful gundam fight I had a few days before? I wish I knew why she seems so hurt, but how can someone who just met you seem to know you better than anyone else?  
  
I sigh somberly to myself while wondering if anyone cares that I've gone. I wasn't sure if I could adapt to such surroundings but my clothes seem to blend pretty well. I felt Chibodee hurting it was strange like he and I had created a bond in such short period of time.  
  
He grabbed me and forced me to look in his eyes, as if he needed some kind of comfort. He holds me close to him while saying, softly "help, me Rebecca." I gasped in shock of this behavior I really didn't expect Chibodee to ask for help from a stranger like me.  
  
I just hugged him back while whispering "I'm here Chibodee, even though I don't know what help I could be. I'll be here for you. Ok, and we're partners." I was hopping that would ease him a least a little, but I wasn't sure if that would do anything.  
  
He holds me more gently and not as desperately, as his tears feel on my shirt. He smiled warmly at those kind words. I spoke of. He was able to get more strength and let me go now, while smiling.  
  
Soon his crew comes back and to there surprise there was a girl with Chibodee. They sigh while saying "we will leave."  
  
I look at them with a warm caring look while saying "no it's ok. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just his partner."  
  
Shirley was stunned while thinking "how did she know what we were feeling?"  
  
I sigh in frustration after hearing that, so I told them to come on in. I hated that why did I know so much yet so little, I didn't show my aggravation. I offer them my caring smile while letting them sit by Chibodee.  
  
I smile while saying "uh well don't mind me I'm just going to go for a walk."  
  
Chibodee looks at me fondly asking "can I come with you?"  
  
I really didn't expect Chibodee to ask that but his eyes were so cute, god it was hard for me to turn him down. I firmly say "Chibodee you need to spend a little time with your crew." I walk outside and was glad that I was able to escape his eyes' man no wonder women feel weak around him. I slowly walk on down a little way to the park, enjoying the sun shine, as I stare in the water I start to sing.  
  
Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter.  
  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself. I would break my family's heart.  
  
Who is that girl I see starring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried.  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
When . . .  
  
Will . . .  
  
My . . .  
  
Reflection show . . .  
  
Who I am . . .  
  
Inside?  
  
A/n I don't own the song ok so no sueing over that.  
  
I walk over to the bench while looking up to the sky, little did I know Chibodee heard the whole thing.  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying to himself "what an, angelic voice she has. She must sing often back wherever she came from. I don't get why she sang such a soul-searching song though. He walks over silently not wanting me to know he's there just yet, I wasn't paying attention anyway.  
  
I close my eyes and felt the breeze blow through my hair. Chibodee loved this opportunity to see what my hair looked like down. So being the curious man that he is, it was killing him not knowing. So he slowly took my hairbow down and caught the stone that fell out.  
  
I was lost in the healing breeze to care all that much, about my hair. I was trying so hard to get those thoughts out of my head, sadly. I'm not successful.  
  
I open, my eyes and Chibodee shouts HEY REBECCA! I gasp while shouting, CHIBODEE GOD SCARE ME TO DEATH WHY DON'T YOU!  
  
Chibodee got some rope and tied me down to the bench while smirking. "Now you'll have to spill your guts, why do you look so down Rebecca?"  
  
I glare at him while saying "hold up buddy, if I tell you mine you have to tell me your dilemma it's only fair." Chibodee looks at me confused "why do you need to know mine?"  
  
"You obviously haven't talked to your crew about it so why don't your partner get it out of you."  
  
Chibodee's jaw dropped while asking "how do you know all this Rebecca?"  
  
"Never mind that Chibodee so you want to hear why I'm down."  
  
Chibodee sits down beside while nodding.  
  
I sigh and start out slowly "Chibodee back home I've been made fun of. Now Chibodee be honest I look ugly don't I?"  
  
Chibodee looks at me really confused answering "no. You're pretty, really."  
  
I look down to the ground showing I don't quite believe that. I then continue "I've been called, ugly, buck tooth Becky, zit face and wimp. I'm not respected among them, and I'm weird Chibodee." I notice my hair is down now so I hide my eyes as tears begin to fall.  
  
Chibodee moves my hair and sees tears falling while saying, "oh Rebecca they really hurt you don't they?"  
  
I answer in a crying voice "yes Chibodee I didn't want to waste your time, they're right I'm ugly."  
  
Chibodee held me close while saying "no Rebecca those idiots are foolish boys. If they show their face around you while I'm around, they will make friends with the ground really fast."  
  
I laugh slightly, and Chibodee wasn't fully listening to me at first. I sigh while saying "oh well C' est la vie."  
  
Chibodee's eyes widen while asking "did you say you love me?"  
  
I look at him confuse, I reply, "no I said C' est la vie meaning that's life."  
  
Chibodee blushes while saying "oh well then ignore the question."  
  
"Now Chibodee remember the deal?"  
  
Chibodee sighs and begins slowly "two days before I met you I ran into this man with shoulder length white hair, eerie green eyes, he wore mostly black. Anyway he challenged me to a gundam fight, naturally I accept. So from then on I thought I could beat him, but I was defeated miserably. He had so much speed none of my punches could hit him."  
  
I look at Chibodee with warm emotion in my eyes while saying "After the match you asked Domon to help you train in the Gieyanna Highlands right? Were you the one with the huge foot nearly stepping on me?"  
  
Chibodee smiles slightly while saying "yes sorry about that Rebecca. Anyway after that match it has got me thinking maybe I'm not good enough."  
  
"No Chibodee you're a good fighter. You just need help, with him that's why I am here, I guess is to help you. You have comrades and partners to catch you when you fall Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee looked at me with thoughtful eyes while holding me in his arms.  
  
I add "Chibodee you're not alone you have the rest of the shuffle alliance, your crew and me." Chibodee holds me tighter while saying "you're right, and Rebecca thank you for reminding me of that."  
  
"Hey that's what partners do Chibodee, I guess the same can be said about love. If you think about it, your significant other is always standing beside you guiding you. Also they're there to catch you when you fall."  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance, Shirley, Bunny, Cath and Janet watch this.  
  
Shirley gets mad "ewww who does she think she is trying to steal Chibodee from me?"  
  
Bunny slaps Shirley while saying "open your eyes Chibodee is holding her not the other way around."  
  
Cath asks "do you think he loves her?"  
  
Janet sighs while saying "he's gotten awfully fond of her."  
  
Shirley has tears in her eyes while saying "things were going so well with me and Chibodee until she came along."  
  
I heard Shirley's comment about me I didn't want to come between her and Chibodee.  
  
"Chibodee may I have some money please?"  
  
Chibodee looks confused while asking "why are you asking me for money Rebecca?"  
  
"I feel like I'm crowding your mansion so I will stay at a hotel."  
  
Chibodee was stumped but firmly states "no you're staying with me Rebecca and that's final."  
  
But Chibodee . . .  
  
Chibodee puts two fingers on my lips while saying "no buts' young lady."  
  
My eyes dimmed as Chibodee and I walked back, it was getting dark. Shirley's words buzz in my mind like mad making my heart break.  
  
Chibodee puts his arm around me asking "what's wrong Rebecca?"  
  
"Nothing Chibodee forget it." I didn't want him to yell at Shirley. I had no intentions on making anyone miserable, and Chibodee insisted on me staying.  
  
Shirley opens the door and hugs Chibodee, and shuts me out in the cold.  
  
Chibodee glares at her while saying strongly "Shirley let her in."  
  
I knew it was true she is in love with him I don't want to interfere with that at all. I was starting to miss home a great deal, and I felt so misplaced, despite Chibodee's kindness.  
  
I had tears in my eyes I pull out the couch and say "good night girls and Chibodee"  
  
I lay down closing my eyes as tears began to flow and Chibodee glares at Shirley asking "why are you acting so strange Shirl?"  
  
Shirley sighs while saying "Chibodee she's a freak I mean come on she knows what you're feeling and thinking."  
  
Chibodee's eyes got really red while shouting SHIRLEY YOU WILL TREAT HER WITH RESPECT! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR FAMILY IS THAT CLEAR!  
  
Shirley's eyes dim while saying "yes Chibodee, and I'm sorry."  
  
Bunny looks at me while saying "aw poor dear she's crying. Shirley she is very far from her home, and she's a little home sick."  
  
Shirley asks "is that true Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee nods while seeing the tears falling. He cradles me in his arms trying to get the tears to stop.  
  
Janet looks at me while saying "she's a pretty girl Shirley isn't she?"  
  
Shirley hated that fact. I'm pretty, smart, caring and understanding to Chibodee. She replies "I guess for a country girl."  
  
She sighs and yawns while saying "this has been a long day good night Chibodee."  
  
Janet, Bunny and Cath all say "good night Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee responds "good night girls."  
  
He rocks me gently while humming. A tune his mom use to sing to him. That worked for me I stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Chibodee kisses my forehead while saying, "good night my dear partner."  
  
As he lays in bed, my words have been echoing through his mind, and he though about two days ago when he first met me.  
  
"She always showed concern, for anyone hurt. She cared about my sadness, and she was the first who even began to understand me. I don't get why Shirley shows such hatred toward her."  
  
"Oh my god I'm a falling for my partner?"  
  
Chibodee closes his eyes while saying "Rebecca please say you love me, and will always be with me. I think I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sneaky if you want me to put Chibodee with Shirley that's fine, anyway I'll try to update soon. Please R and R I'm becoming fond of this story. I'll try to thank you. That's all for now see you soon. 


	4. Chapter 4 George, and Esmeralda's Unforg...

~Alas no G-gundam characters for me but Esmeralda and Kyro are mine.  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Narration Well Chibodee has had quite a time with me, but how are George and Esmeralda together? What will happen? Read and find out for yourself, on with the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
George, and Esmeralda's Unforgettable Adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Esmeralda was shocked at the mansion George lived in, since she felt to low class for him. George couldn't get over how quiet she was, nor how sweet.  
  
Esmeralda looks at him slightly confused because his eyes never left her, but she didn't let it get to her.  
  
Esmeralda asks Uh Misour . . .  
  
George briefly interrupts while saying "please Esmeralda call me George ok."  
  
Esmeralda was stunned but begins again "so George you live here by yourself?"  
  
George smiles while answering "no mademoiselle, Raymond my butler and closets friend stays here as well."  
  
She really felt so low class, and she was beginning to me miss me to help her along. George notices her gray eyes dimming, he asks "what's wrong Esmeralda?"  
  
"Oh uh nothing George don't mind me." As they both got to his home, Raymond was waiting for him at the door.  
  
Raymond smiles warmly while saying "Welcome, back master George. Oh who is the girl with you?'  
  
Esmeralda smiles charmingly while saying "Bonjour my name es Esmeralda, pleased to meet you Raymond and I'm George's partner."  
  
Raymond kissed her hand while saying "the pleasure is mine Esmeralda. George where did this charming girl come from?"  
  
George sighs while saying "well the ruffian Chibodee and Domon finds three teens in the Gieyanna Highlands."  
  
"He was careless enough to let the two mademoiselles to the wrong hands, but where does she live I don't know."  
  
Esmeralda smiles while answering "well I came from this country but I live in Paris. France doesn't, look, quite the same as I left it, I wonder how mom is doing?"  
  
Both George, and Raymond notice her seeming lost as ever. So they both try to reassure her, but didn't work.  
  
Esmeralda smiles at George and Raymond while saying "Merci for your kindness, back at home it's hard to find people as nice as you." George couldn't believe what he was hearing, such a pretty lady being mistreated.  
  
Esmeralda shocked both George and Raymond when she asks "George don't you have a gundam fight today?"  
  
Raymond nods while saying "you're right Mademoiselle, sorry that I didn't mention this to you, master George."  
  
George nods while saying "it's all right Raymond but how did you know this Esmeralda?"  
  
Esmeralda just simply says "I'm your partner George."  
  
Raymond adores Esmeralda's pure and polite manner.  
  
She sighs and was confused on why she knew herself but didn't show concern about it. She yawns and falls asleep on George's couch wondering if she would go back home.  
  
Raymond saw her asleep, and he puts a blanket over her, while whispering "sleep well mademoiselle."  
  
George sighs while saying "these teens are a bit mysterious but really friendly. I never saw a girl so polite, and she is quiet and smart."  
  
George smiles at her, while wondering why he felt so close with the girl? So he got ready for the match and asked Raymond to watch over her.  
  
Raymond politely states "don't worry master George Esmeralda will be safe here with me."  
  
George smiles warmly while nodding, stating "I know I can always count on you Raymond."  
  
Esmeralda was dreaming about home, she felt so misplaced, very much so. She sighs while thinking "I wonder if Rebecca is ok with Chibodee."  
  
Meanwhile, with George he was against the Neo-German fighter Schwarz Bruder.  
  
Of course Miss Maria Louise was watching the match with great interest as the match begun.  
  
Schwarz seemed a bit distracted but put up a difficult fight, as he didn't let George get the advantaged.  
  
George felt that Schwarz's mind wasn't completely on the match, so he used that to his advantage. As Schwarz tried with all his might to do his finishing move, but George did Rose bits before Schwarz could attempt his move.  
  
After the match George spotted someone mysterious in the crowd and he was after another teen that stuck out.  
  
Schwarz pleaded "please George protect Cloy."  
  
George nods and goes to defend the teen, but he recognizes her as the fighter of Neo-England. So he helps her get away before he the man caught her, but she was hurt.  
  
Miss Marie Louise was wanting to congratulate George on his victory but he left before she could do that.  
  
Schwarz was being taken care of at the time, and knew where to find her.  
  
~~~~George's Mansion~~~~  
  
Esmeralda had a feeling that George would return with someone needing care, so she got up and prepared.  
  
Raymond asks "what are you doing mademoiselle?"  
  
Esmeralda replies "I'm preparing for someone who will need care, George is coming back."  
  
Raymond wasn't sure, what to make of this so he just let Esmeralda go on with her business. Raymond heard the knock on the door and saw George with a teenaged girl, and she was older than Esmeralda.  
  
Raymond was shock and wondered how did Esmeralda know this, but helps George with her just the same.  
  
After about 20 minuets the girl wakes up, while rubbing her head.  
  
The girl sighs while asking "where am I?"  
  
Esmeralda politely answers "you're in the company of the Neo-France fighter George De Sand."  
  
She saw the crest the Queen of Diamonds was on Esmeralda's hand, wondering there are more teens with crests like mine.  
  
George asks "what's your name? I know you're the new gundam fighter of Neo- England."  
  
She smiles, and replies "the name is Cloy O' Connell, and thank you for helping me out that witchet."  
  
Cloy asks "so George got you a new girl friend huh?"  
  
Esmeralda laughs fondly while saying "oh no mon. ami. I'm just his partner right George?"  
  
It took George longer than an immediate answer to reply "yes that's right."  
  
Esmeralda sighs while saying "oh how rude of me my name is Esmeralda."  
  
Cloy nods while shaking her hand saying "pleased to meet you Esmeralda."  
  
Cloy asks "Esmeralda are you a gundam fighter for a country?"  
  
Esmeralda shook her head while saying "oh George I think Miss Marie Louise is coming to see you."  
  
George wasn't listening at the time he was wondering why he felt so close to Esmeralda. Before he could say, anything there was a knock on the door and sure enough it was Miss Maria Louise.  
  
Maria Louise hugs George while saying "oh my brave knight, and I'm so happy you are so honorable."  
  
Esmeralda felt like she was in the way so she went upstairs to her room leaving George with Marie Louise.  
  
Cloy-followed her she wanted to get to know Esmeralda, and she too didn't want to interfere between George and Maria.  
  
"Oh George please don't let go of me."  
  
George was usually happy to see Marie but this time he wasn't, his thoughts lingered on Esmeralda. This was driving him crazy ever since he saved her from John Mc. Cloud he hasn't stop thinking about her.  
  
Soon after Maria's arms were around George, Schwarz asked for Cloy.  
  
George was relieved that he wouldn't hurt Marie, so he politely said sorry princess but I have to return Cloy. She nodded and said "I have to get back to my father see you soon George."  
  
George smiles while saying "farewell Princess Marie Louise."  
  
Esmeralda came downstairs with Cloy, but someone was trying to get her again. Esmeralda blocked the attack with her crest, and told Cloy to run to Schwarz.  
  
Cloy was shocked Esmeralda didn't look the fighter type but she was, and she finally got to Schwarz.  
  
After all that was over Esmeralda was exhausted because one of the shots she blocked was from a Tranquility gun.  
  
George, saw Esmeralda looking sleepy so he carried her back upstairs to her room.  
  
George shook his head while saying "you're an incredible girl Esmeralda."  
  
He lays her down gently while tucked her in and stayed there watching her like a hawk.  
  
The tranquil that had hit her made her stay out all day. George didn't leave her for too long alone, when night fell he still was in the same room.  
  
He laid down on the other side of Esmeralda while whispering "pleasant dreams my dear partner."  
  
Raymond was going to take George into his room, but he saw how content he was with Esmeralda. So he left him there for the night, no harm could be done anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this Chapter is shorter, and probably more will be too. Anyway I hope this chapter is good. Please R and R I would appreciate it greatly.  
  
Oh and Assassin Gundam your character is in the next chapter. LoL you don't get to meet, us girls until later sorry. Just kidding hope, you all enjoy this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 A New and Dangerous Darkness l...

I'm not a famous artist or writer so I don't own any G gundam, but I do own Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Ok Kyro and Domon encounter the beginning a new rising problem that will test both the shuffles and their partners. Who knows what will lie ahead for the team?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A New and Dangerous Darkness lurks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man asks "Seth where you going?"  
  
"One of the teens is located here in Neo-Russia we will find the other four, once we get the other three."  
  
The man replies "Boss you're a genius, but what if the shuffle alliance finds out."  
  
Seth laughs out loud while saying "what can they do now, the preparations, are, almost complete all we need are those seven teenage brats." ~Though the Ace of Spades may cause a problem though she seems more independent.~  
  
"Is something wrong Seth?"  
  
Seth answers "oh no just thinking about a minor problem we may have."  
  
"Oh ok boss."  
  
They both make their way through the Russian people little did they know Domon Kasshu was with Neo-Russia's fighter. Domon was explaining the situation at hand that teens are appearing out of no where, and have crests on their left hands.  
  
Argo sighs while asking "do you know why they are appearing Domon?"  
  
Domon shakes his head while saying "no Argo I'm confused, but I think, they are linked to something bigger."  
  
Argo looks around asking "where's the teen that was with you Domon?"  
  
Domon nods while saying "he is looking around the kid can fight, he's also from a different part of Japan."  
  
Meanwhile, outside Kyro was walking around feeling lonely ever since his girls went with the other gundam fighters. He was also jealous because he wanted Esmeralda and I to himself, so we could pamper him.  
  
Kyro was insulating Chibodee and George by saying "Oh Rebecca I hope you survive with the all American pimp, stupid Chibodee if he thinks he can understand a teenager. I bet he couldn't if his life depended on it." Poor Esmeralda you're stuck with a snob rich man, I hope you both will make it back to me."  
  
A guy laughs while asking "you're thinking about two girls, huh?" Kyro got defense while saying "yeah so what of it?"  
  
The guy said "whoa easy there pal I have nothing against that."  
  
Kyro sighs while saying "sorry. Buddy I'm just mad at two men stealing Esmeralda and Rebecca from me."  
  
The guy replies "hey it's cool."  
  
Kyro smiles while saying "oh my name is, Kyro what about you, and where are you from?"  
  
He smiles while replying "Albert I'm from Taiwan but where am I now?"  
  
Kyro scratches his head while saying "well you're in Russia now."  
  
Albert looks confused while saying "Russia gee I'm pretty far from home then."  
  
Kyro replies "Yeah I guess so buddy. Kyro notices he also has a crest on his left hand."  
  
All of sudden this strange man glares at the, two teens with heat in his eyes. He was ready to attack them but Albert and Kyro moves and he ran right into the wall.  
  
Albert sighs in frustration while saying, gee "I've gotten use to this."  
  
Kyro laughs at his new found friend, as they both walk together as best buddies. Two punks tried to start a fight with them but they both didn't give them a chance.  
  
They finally caught up with Argo and Domon, but tension, seem to spread the Russians seem more restless than usual.  
  
Kyro and Albert were soon jumped from behind, and luckily for them Argo and Domon saved them.  
  
Albert sighs in confusion while asking "ok uh is that a gundam up ahead?"  
  
Domon and Argo looks ahead and saw the same thing it wasn't, your average gundam, it looks similar to the dark Gundam. The only difference was no one else was seeing it everyone walked right through it.  
  
Kyro's eyes were big while saying "just like my dream."  
  
Albert looks at Kyro while asking "you had the same dream too?"  
  
Domon and Argo turned to them while asking "what do you two mean?"  
  
Albert begins by saying " Well every night I would fall asleep I'd see that gundam, and seven kids in this tank I was one of them."  
  
Kyro finishes by saying, "our crests were glowing like mad we all give up our life energy."  
  
Argo asks "did you say seven teens?"  
  
Kyro and Albert both nod, while saying "we must be the key to a weapon of destruction."  
  
Kyro sighs while saying "how are we suppose to help you shuffle alliance?"  
  
Argo surprised everyone when he said "you're only weak if you don't attempt to try to change things."  
  
Domon, Albert, and Kyro were shocked to his such inspiring words from the proud fighter of Neo-Russia.  
  
Albert smiles while asking "can you help me get stronger?"  
  
Argo didn't know why but he liked Albert, and he had the tough disposition similar to him. "Sure Albert."  
  
Albert nods while looking at Argo, very interested in what he could learn from the Neo-Russian. Also Argo could learn how to appreciate a teenager, to see what we are really about.  
  
However Kyro was facing a Domon like conflict, he looks down to the ground while wondering was it worth endangering lives. Domon notices this so he decides to let him be for a while.  
  
As they both head back to neo-japan, it was really quiet, Kyro didn't say a word, even after. Rain hugs Domon but notices Kyro isn't his usual spirited self.  
  
Rain walks over and sits beside Kyro while asking "what's wrong Kyro?"  
  
Kyro doesn't answer he just sighs, and gazes out the window avoiding eye contact. Rain was getting a little aggravated but she knew he was a lot like Domon.  
  
~Kyro's thought's, Is It worth it, but the girls don't know about this new threat. I hope they're a protected, cause I swear if those girls are hurt I will beat down that arrogant Boxer, and the snob fencer. Girls please be safe I care about you both very much, I wish you two were here with me.~  
  
Argo knocks on the door surprisingly with new Information he found out about the mysterious gundam they all saw.  
  
Albert sees Kyro dispirited he walks over saying "hey what's wrong buddy?"  
  
Kyro, let's out a dispirited sigh while saying "well we are the key to the world's destruction, so how am I suppose to live with that?"  
  
Albert looks at him in a scornful way while saying "well you have, two choices one let these weird guys get what he wants, or stop worrying and just fight it I'm sure any other person that's like us would agree with me."  
  
Kyro finally smiles while saying "you're right, and we can help the shuffle alliance thanks buddy."  
  
Albert smiles at him while saying "hey we dudes have to stick together and you said there are girls with crests like ours?"  
  
Kyro laughs while answering "yeah two that I know of why?"  
  
Albert laughs while saying "oh no reason just curious. Mind telling me their names so I won't look like an idiot when we see them."  
  
Kyro nods while saying "Their names are Rebecca and Esmeralda."  
  
Albert nods as he sat down somewhere relaxing and kicking his feet up. While Domon reads, the new info Argo got about the gundam.  
  
Domon sighs in dismay while saying "well we're in for a crazy ride."  
  
Argo nods and sighs in exasperation while saying "but we aren't the targets the seven teens are?"  
  
Domon looks up in the sky while asking "how did you get the info Argo if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Argo laughs a little while replying "Albert got it, and he is one cunning teen let me tell you."  
  
Domon nods while saying "I don't doubt it one bit, so we need to tell Sai, Chibodee and George about this."  
  
Argo nods while asking "yes but how are we going to get those three in one place?"  
  
Just then Schwarz shows up mysteriously kinda spooking Domon quite a bit.  
  
Schwarz sighs in exhaustion while saying "so we have a huge problem on our hands here, but the question is how are we going to handle it?"  
  
Domon sighs in aggravation while replying "I don't know Schwarz."  
  
Albert and Kyro overheard everything, so they decided to try to come up with a way to straighten this out.  
  
Kyro asks "why don't we meet up in neo-france, and it's nice and peaceful there?"  
  
Albert nods in agreement while adding "yeah that way we can all be in one place seeing who's who. Also, spreading information about this new threat on our hands."  
  
Schwarz nods while saying "that's a great idea I'm sure George wouldn't mind."  
  
Argo sighs while saying "one problem who is going to tell Chibodee, George and Sai?"  
  
Schwarz says "I will guys don't worry about that just be sure to be in Neo- France."  
  
All nod in agreement as they saw the mysterious Schwarz Bruder leave in a flash.  
  
Argo and Albert leave to go get prepared to go to Neo-France.  
  
Kyro sighs while ~thinking I get to see the girls again this is too, cool.~  
  
Domon interrupts while saying "come on Kyro we better get going."  
  
Kyro breaks out of his trance while saying "oh sorry coming Domon."  
  
They both head for, Neo-France both unsure on how to address this new threat on the hands of the shuffle alliance and their partners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I tried to this one as long as I could boy it was hard. Anyway hope you like it. Please R and R I may need some advice don't know yet. I hope I did Albert's character right. 


	6. Chapter 6 Mysteries Unfold

Once again I'm not a famous writer so therefore I don't own G-gundam characters, but I do own Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
Narration Obviously our trouble has just begun to emerge, the mystery of our crests has proven we can be an aid to destruction. They also meet a new teen his name is Albert, what new encounter awaits the shuffle Alliance and their partners. Read and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mysteries Unfold  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was really early in the morning, in Neo-America I wasn't sleeping peacefully. I tossed and turn the dream wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
~My Dream ~  
  
I was in this scientific tank with six other teens like myself. We all were in suspension in time and our crests were glowing to give up our life force.  
  
We all had no idea what was going on until we hear the shuffle Alliance desperately fighting against an enemy they can't win against. All of sudden we all force our way out and guide the attack of the shuffle alliance.  
  
However we all end up badly damaged and near death.  
  
Chibodee picks me up and sits, me in his lap, I look at him with tired and lifeless eyes.  
  
"Chibodee I . . . love . . . you."  
  
I slowly close my eyes, as I fall limp into his arms, I cry one last tear.  
  
Chibodee's tears fell on my shirt as I lay in his arm's lifeless.  
  
~end of dream ~  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat, wondering if that was only a dream or a vision. I was panting quite loudly at the dream and look over at the clock and sigh in dismay. It's 5:00, A M as I look out the window I ask myself do I love Chibodee?  
  
I sigh in confusion glad to see that I'm alone in the pale light of dawn, I shook my head saying "no Chibodee has Shirley."  
  
After about a few minutes I saw Chibodee walking downstairs barely in a robe. I shake my head while muttering "my god does the man always sleep naked?"  
  
I just sat down on the bed hopping Chibodee wouldn't notice me awake so early, and his eyes looked barely opened.  
  
Chibodee walks in, the living room seeing me sitting up, while asking "what's wrong sweet heart?"  
  
~Sweet Heart? Why did he call me that? ~ I don't answer I turn away from him and lay down with a bruised heart. I was still tired but wasn't able to go to sleep.  
  
Chibodee sighs in dismay while looking at me being tortured from the inside.  
  
I try to reassure him by saying "I'll be all-right Chibodee I promise."  
  
Such, sure eyes, but not seeing what life can be filled with lies. Does he really know who I am?  
  
Chibodee didn't quite believe me so he stayed there at my side, which confused me why didn't he believe me?  
  
Eventually we both fell back to sleep, and Chibodee's arm and leg were over me holding me close to him.  
  
Schwarz walks in he had already informed George and Sai now he has to inform the arrogant boxer Chibodee Crocket.  
  
Schwarz blinked twice as he saw Chibodee mostly naked as his leg and arms were over me. ~Ok I don't want to know what he did to the girl.~  
  
I woke up feeling smothered about three hours later, I wasn't all that comfortable seeing his leg over me like that, it just didn't look right really.  
  
Schwarz was sitting in the kitchen waiting for us to wake up surprisingly got up wondering ~is my fate leading more toward death? I wonder if the others will survive? ~  
  
Schwarz read my mind, he startles me when he asks "why do you ask if your fate leads to death?"  
  
I smile while saying, "oh nothing Schwarz so what are you doing here?"  
  
He looks at me confused but states "I'm here to tell you two to head to Neo- France."  
  
Chibodee over heard while asking, "why are we to go to Neo-France?"  
  
Schwarz sighs at what Chibodee looked like but he kept his comments to himself, as he continued "all the shuffle alliance and their partners will be there, to discuss a threat that has come up."  
  
Chibodee, looks confused and stood in silence, I answer "we will be there Schwarz ok."  
  
Schwarz smiles and leaves in a flash yet again, Chibodee finally woke up and got dressed quickly.  
  
So we both had to ride in Chibodee's gundam, how ironic, he seemed to love the idea.  
  
I laugh a little, while saying sarcastically "oh Chibodee, you looked so sexy this morning gee I bet every girl would want you."  
  
Chibodee smirks while asking "oh you want, me Rebecca?"  
  
I smack him while saying "no I'd rather have someone who is not old like you."  
  
Chibodee puts my arms against my back saying "listen you I'm only 21 I aint over the hill yet my dear."  
  
"Oh touchy about that comment Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "well I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."  
  
"Oh yeah right I hit you in a soft spot and you know it."  
  
Before Chibodee could protest a gundam appeared in front of us, it was the same Gundam that defeated Chibodee before. The fighter laughs while saying "well if it isn't the wimp Crocket, oh is that your girlfriend?"  
  
I scold back, "I'm not his girl all right and you sound like the person that attacked me and Esmeralda."  
  
He laughs while saying "oh very good young one. You've almost solved the mystery."  
  
He then attacks Chibodee, try as Chibodee might he couldn't hit him because he was way to fast. He tried everything he could think of nothing was working, I sensed his mind racing.  
  
Chibodee was really frustrated WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM!?  
  
My crest reacted to his, furry, I gently touch his neck while saying "relax Chibodee, let out your serine state of mind, I'll guide you from there."  
  
He nodded and finally relaxed and got his Serine state of mind, ~I never felt so at ease with my mind is Rebecca helping me? ~  
  
I say gently "Chibodee listen to me carefully your punches won't do you any good. Therefore use, the next best thing your guns, they'll hit him just right then search deep inside find the guidance you need."  
  
Chibodee found him and shots with his guns, slightly paralyzing him, long enough for him to use a new unknown attack it increased his spirt, and strength way over the limit making the hit devastating.  
  
The fighter shouts CURSES SHE FIGURED IT OUT! No matter I will deal with her when the time is right." He disappears while laughing while, commenting "well done young one, you solved part of the puzzle. The other piece will be revealed to you in Neo-France I will watch you teens with great interest."  
  
We continue our journey to Neo-France in silence, neither one of us said a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We finally arrived in neo-france, and we both were still kind of confused about what happened before.  
  
George sighs while saying "that ruffian always has to make a late entrance."  
  
Esmeralda laughs fondly while replying "oh George Chibodee isn't all that bad."  
  
Kyro sneaks up on Esmeralda, she jumps and ends up in Kyro's arms while asking "miss me babe?"  
  
She scoffs while saying "I like George better though Kyro. Oh who is, this Kyro your brother?"  
  
Albert couldn't help but laugh at her question. Kyro answers "no this is my buddy Albert he is from Taiwan."  
  
Esmeralda smiles while saying "Bonjour please excuse Kyro's rudeness."  
  
Albert nods while saying "please to meet you Esmeralda."  
  
Kyro looks around while asking "where's Rebecca?"  
  
I laugh and reply, "I'm right here Kyro, miss, me guys?"  
  
Albert smiles while thinking "now I can get a, long with her."  
  
A girl walks over while saying "hi Esmeralda remember me?"  
  
Esmeralda smiles while saying "everyone. This is the fighter from Neo- England Cloy O Connell."  
  
I nod while saying "please to meet you Cloy."  
  
Cloy turns to me smiling while responding "likewise Rebecca."  
  
Albert laughs while saying "man three girls we have a, Hiram here."  
  
Cloy, Esmeralda and I look at Albert as if he was crazy, but we ignored that comment.  
  
Kyro sighs while saying "well it is believed that our crests are the keys to the destruction of our world."  
  
Esmeralda sighs as she recalls the dreams she had, the night before.  
  
Cloy asks "are you sure Kyro?"  
  
Kyro looks at her confused while asking "why do you care you're a gundam fighter for a country?"  
  
She shows her crest at last, and it was the Wild Joker.  
  
Kyro sighs in dismay while saying "yes we've been attacked, it makes since doesn't it our crests providing destructive energy."  
  
I smile and walk over to him while saying "we can protect the world too."  
  
Kyro looks at me asking "how Rebecca?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schwarz asks "what took you so long Chibodee?"  
  
Domon adds "yeah usually it wouldn't take you so long."  
  
Chibodee answers "well guys I've witnessed the most incredible thing, you see the guy that defeated me, challenged me again. However, Rebecca helped me to defeat him."  
  
Everyone fell into silence, wondering what on earth could Chibodee mean by me helping him defeating a powerful gundam.  
  
Chibodee somehow knew this would happen so he says "it's hard to describe she helped me tap into a power hidden inside of me."  
  
George began to understand better than everyone else because he felt Esmeralda guiding, him through the match he fight not to long ago.  
  
Domon asks "so you're saying these teens are both the downfall and the hope of our future?"  
  
Argo nods while saying "that makes sense these teens aren't ordinary, they hold unexplainable abilities."  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "so we are going have to protect them, if any more should appear we should tell each other."  
  
Schwarz smiles while saying "well Chibodee it seems you actually can think clearly."  
  
Chibodee glares at Schwarz while asking "what was that Bruder?"  
  
He just goes to sit down while chuckling to himself, and they all finally were able to relax.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I answer "we can help make the shuffle alliance stronger, than before."  
  
Esmeralda nods while saying "yes I do agree with Rebecca it makes sense right. We may be the keys for the downfall of our lives, but we can provide hope for the shuffle alliance."  
  
Albert nods agreeing with both of us. Cloy smiles while asking "uh we won't have to stay with our partners all the time will we?"  
  
I look at Cloy confused while replying "it'll be safer but why don't we all get to know each other."  
  
Kyro asks "so Albert which girl do you want to get to know?"  
  
Albert replies well I think I'm interesting in miss, loud mouth. He chuckles to himself as he said that, I over heard the comment.  
  
"Uh Albert I do have a name you know."  
  
Albert smiles at me while saying "I know Rebecca sorry had to call you that."  
  
I laugh while saying "well at least you aren't like Kyro."  
  
Esmeralda asks "oh can I also get to know you Albert?" She used her charming French accent, which seem to persuade Albert.  
  
Albert loves this two lovely girls wanting to get to know him, he knew Kyro would hate him for this.  
  
Kyro shouts, ALBERT YOU TRAITOR!  
  
Albert smirks while saying "hey what can I say I guess it's my good looks and charm that gets girls."  
  
We walk off together, Kyro gets Cloy while Albert gets us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "well it's a long way back."  
  
Sai sighs while asking "I wonder who will be my partners' bro?"  
  
George smiles fondly while wondering if Esmeralda thought of him as more than a partner.  
  
Chibodee sighs and looks, spaced out wonder the same about me.  
  
Domon looks over and sees us gone and asks, "uh guys where are our partners?"  
  
George and Chibodee snap out of there fantasy and look to find we weren't there anymore.  
  
Chibodee shouts REBECCA YO REBECCA WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
George yells ESMERALDA MON. AMI WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albert, Esmeralda, Cloy, Kyro and I ran into two mysterious figures saying "we have been asked to take you five."  
  
Albert and Kyro put all three of us behind them but Cloy insisted on helping them fight against these two figures.  
  
I look around and had an idea, I said "oh we surrender, but let's see you two get out of this."  
  
We go to run but these two were fast as if they were well trained in Martial Arts. They grab me and Esmeralda, leading the other three into a trap.  
  
One said "we have them master will be proud of us."  
  
The other replies "yes brother we finally caught them now, and we can move on."  
  
Strangely I felt a connection between these two mischievous brothers, it was almost as if they were one of us.  
  
Albert asks "guys do you feel that?"  
  
Kyro replies "yes it's coming from the brothers are they one of us?"  
  
Esmeralda looks over at me and whispers "Rebecca I don't sense we will experience harm."  
  
I nod so we all were dragged away to mysterious place, these guys didn't hurt us only caught us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night was falling no one knew where we were so they all were worried and blaming themselves.  
  
George, sighs while saying "we better rest then we will find them tomorrow."  
  
They just nod and go inside George's house to rest, with heavy hearts.  
  
Chibodee and George were up late wondering what happen to the ones they care about.  
  
"Girls we will find you no matter what, please don't hate us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well Good, or Bad sorry I kinda left a cliffhanger. I hope I can come up with something if you have any suggestions, please inform me. Please R and R I hope you like this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Mysteries of boys and men

I don't own G-gundam characters but I do own me, Kyro, and Esmeralda.  
  
Narration Basically we've been taken away by two teenage guys who are twins, and the shuffles don't have a clue on where we are. So will they be able to save us? Who are these twin teenage boys? Well all that will be answered in this chapter, while adding a little love hint LoL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Mysteries of boys and men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room wasn't cold it actually was fairly warm, and none of us sensed any dark presence near by. Although this uncertainty was killing all of us, we wanted to know where, and why we were there.  
  
A teenage voice sighs while asking "what do you think Grandpa are, they the enemy?"  
  
An old man laughs while saying "oh boys I feel a connection between these teens and you."  
  
Another figure enters this figure sounded more like a female. A female voice says "that's so like you Shang you, always mis interrupt other people."  
  
Shang pauses for a few he never saw this girl before, and oddly enough she moved right beside them.  
  
His grampa smiles while saying "oh hello Arua how are you adjusting from Alaska to here in China?"  
  
Aura gives him a reassuring smile while replying "well since you helped me out the other day it isn't as terrifying."  
  
Shang's eyes were stuck on her she was really pretty and loved the sound of her name. Immediately he snaps back to reality asking "Arua how do you know me?"  
  
Aura replies "your grandfather told me about you and Shoai, even though you two are twins you both are different."  
  
He turns away from Arua while thinking ~Man she's pretty I wonder if I have a chance with her? ~  
  
Aura sighs in confusion but looks over and sees all of us laying in a row, she recognized someone similar to her.  
  
Aura asks "Shang did you notice this crest on their left hands?"  
  
Shang looks confused then looks at all of our left hands and looked on his left hand he also had a crest.  
  
Aura asks "Shang are you all right you look like you're going to faint?"  
  
Shang fell down on the couch looking, a little pale, because his crest was manifesting on his left wrists.  
  
His twin brother walks in seeing him looking sick, also seeing a girl treating him.  
  
Aura sighs in discontent while saying "oh I hope he's all right."  
  
Shoai smiles while saying "I'm sure he will be Aura."  
  
She turns around while saying "oh hi Shaoi I hope you're right."  
  
I begin to wake up feeling a minor head ache, but I saw an old man smiling at me.  
  
He smiles while saying "oh you're awake early."  
  
I look around at my surroundings it looked like a decent built temple, and I didn't get an eerie feeling from the place. I decided to answer "yes but where are we if you don't mind me asking."  
  
A teenage guy smiles down at me saying "you're in the temple of the sun near Neo-China."  
  
I nod while saying "thank you for telling me, but why are we here, did we do something wrong?"  
  
He sighs, thinking ~Oh man how will I tell her that my brother thought she was the enemy? ~  
  
I had a feeling that we've been accessed of being the mysterious attacker that's been wondering around.  
  
I sigh sadly while replying "you're not the only ones that has been attacked."  
  
Shoai stopped in his tracks while looking at me in a curious way.  
  
I nod while saying "yes we've been kidnaped by the enemy, and I've been through a fight with this threat."  
  
Shoai looked in my eyes and saw I was telling the truth, but he seems stuck on my eyes.  
  
Aura walks in with Shang, and immediately after Shoai glares at his brother.  
  
Shoai sighs while saying "Shang you've mistaken about these guys they aren't the enemy."  
  
Shang glares back while saying "how would you know, for all you could know she'd want you to believe that."  
  
Shoai felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and he didn't know how to take it. I let him lean on me while I say "breath slowly, and relax your mind."  
  
Shoai does while his crest manifested, as well, after it did he didn't faint like his brother did.  
  
Shang was shocked that I helped his brother despite what he called me and my friends.  
  
Aura smiles and sits down beside me asking "what's your name?"  
  
I smile and answer pleasantly "Rebecca and you?"  
  
She smiles back while saying "Aura it's nice to see some friendly faces."  
  
Shoai smiles at me while saying "I am Shoai, the younger brother of the stubborn Shang over there."  
  
Everyone was waking up with headaches but saw the nice peaceful surrounding.  
  
Kyro sighs in relieve, while saying "this is China there's nothing to worry about here."  
  
Albert rubs his head while commenting "this whole even is taking us into to many strange places."  
  
Cloy sighs while saying "no duh genius this whole set up is strange, I wonder why did I end up with Schwarz?"  
  
Kyro and Albert laugh at her while saying "you like Schwarz don't you Cloy?"  
  
Cloy almost blushes while stammering "n-no o-of c-course not."  
  
Albert smirks while saying "you know Kyro, maybe we should try to get those two together."  
  
Aura and I look over at the two mischievous teens confused but not wanting to get involved.  
  
Just then Sai walks in asking "have any of you seen my guardians?"  
  
Aura stares in Sai's Saici, brown eyes as she forces an answer "no."  
  
Sai Saici looks over at us he recognized me while saying "hey you're Chibodee's partner, aren't you?"  
  
I sigh in relieve I was glad he didn't call me his girl or else I would've gotten angry so I reply "unfortunately I hope he isn't to worried, but what are you doing here Sai Saici?"  
  
Immediately after all the shuffles had beaten through the door like ragging bulls.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "all right hand over our partners."  
  
The old man laughs while saying, "ok you can have them."  
  
Chibodee was stumped over the old mans reaction it was almost as if he knew this would happen.  
  
I sigh while saying "my god Chibodee you're such a barbarian gees."  
  
Cloy notices Aura starring at Sai Saici in a loving way and hears her sigh in dismay.  
  
Cloy asks "Aura are you in love with Sai Saici?"  
  
Aura blushes while stammering "n-no o-of c-c-course not, and he has Cecil." She turns away as her heart shatters on the floor knowing the truth.  
  
Sai Saici notices the crests on the brothers left hand, so he decided to get to know them.  
  
They both were shock to see Sai Saici in front of them talking to them.  
  
Shang smiles while saying "it's nice to see someone who's also from China participating in the fights."  
  
Shoai rolls his eyes while saying "we are supporters of your cause Sai Saici."  
  
Sai nods while saying "hey why don't we train together your grandfather told, me you, two have been training."  
  
They both nod at Sai Saici's request and smiles really happily that this was happening to them. Meanwhile Albert and Kyro were trying to get Cloy and Schwarz together.  
  
Albert smiles at Schwarz while saying "you know I think Cloy has the hots for you."  
  
Schwarz's attention turned to him he asks, "really are you sure?"  
  
Albert smiles and nods while adding "she thinks you're so hot."  
  
Schwarz smirks and walks over to Cloy as he was Kyro was talking to her.  
  
Kyro asks "are you and Schwarz dating?"  
  
Cloy looks at him weird saying "no we are from different countries hello."  
  
She goes to walk away not wanting Schwarz to do anything crazy, but Kyro stopped her and kept her there until Schwarz got her.  
  
She asks "Schwarz what are you doing?"  
  
He smiles while saying "oh you're in love with me aren't you Cloy?"  
  
She demands, PUT ME, DOWN BRUDER I CAN WALK AND NO!  
  
He just kisses her and takes her back with him, Aura and I both try to sneak out.  
  
Chibodee grabs me by my collar asking "where do you think you're, going my dear partner?"  
  
I begin stammering "well uh. You see uh I wanted to get some fresh air without interrupting you."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "oh you're not going anywhere without being with me."  
  
I glare at him while saying, "excuse me, but I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Chibodee takes me in his arms saying "oh I know but can you handle this." He kisses, me deeply wondering how I would react to it.  
  
I didn't feel much because I knew he had Shirley there for him after he stopped I reply "I'm only your partner Chibodee."  
  
He got frustrated and picked me up and jumped in the corelander with me in his lap.  
  
Esmeralda and Aura both sit down talking to one another getting to know each other.  
  
Esmeralda asks "so do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Aura shakes her head while saying "no you and what's your name?"  
  
Esmeralda replies "I'm Esmeralda and no."  
  
Sai and George swept them both off of their feet, which shocked them. They both surprisingly feel asleep in their arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloy sighs in confusion not understand Schwarz's action, but she's not sure about her feelings toward him.  
  
Schwarz stares at her with love as he holds her in his arms. He didn't care that she was from another country.  
  
All he knew was he was in love with Cloy. He charms her by taking her to a place where he went to calm his mind.  
  
She sighs in comfort but still isn't sure if she should take the chance or not.  
  
~Why does this always happen to me? I'll never understand Bruder.~  
  
* * *  
  
I wasn't clear on why Chibodee had kissed me, but it didn't matter. I knew I wasn't going to be his, there's no way, we're just friends.  
  
He sighs while saying "Rebecca why are you saying I should be with my crew member?"  
  
I answer "because she's known you longer and understands your actions better than me."  
  
Chibodee glares at me while replying "ok first of all you're right she's known me longer but she's often baffled by my actions. Also she doesn't seem to understand the amount of pain I feel."  
  
I ask "Oh so you think I understand you better?"  
  
Chibodee nods while gazing into my eyes again. I didn't like that, I wasn't use to this.  
  
I ask "will you stop looking in my eyes Chibodee please?"  
  
Chibodee replies "I can't you have such beautiful eyes although I see a lot of uncertainty, pain, and uneasiness."  
  
I turn away but Chibodee forced me to stay in, his gaze seeing me denying any sign of love. I ask "why must you torture me? Chibodee I want to be alone."  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "that's not the right way to be Rebecca please will you at least confide in me?"  
  
"I'm tired of trying I've been let down too many, times Chibodee, and all I have strength for is to be friends."  
  
Chibodee's eyes dimmed while thinking ~why can't you see how much you, mean to me Rebecca are, you afraid? I want your heart but you say you want to be alone why? ~  
  
I turn away while thinking ~Why does he care so much? It's not his problem it's mine I'll deal with it on my own. Oh well it's best for him and me no one can hurt, one another. ~  
  
* * *  
  
Aura and Esmeralda are with George and Sai Saici asleep on the bed. They had to find a room since it was a long way back.  
  
Aura accidently snuggled up to Sai and when she woke up she blushes, whole saying, "sorry Sai."  
  
He smiles at her while saying "hey it's ok Aura."  
  
She asks "you know my name how?"  
  
He smiles while saying "well Shang told me and you seem nice."  
  
She smiles while replying, "thank you Sai I hope I can be of help."  
  
Sai nods while saying "I'm sure you will be Aura you seem to know a lot."  
  
Esmeralda stayed asleep while avoiding George's touch. She thought about when George and Maria Louise was touching.  
  
She always respected George and she didn't want to hurt their friendship. So she sleeps on the far end alone, George was confused about her actions.  
  
George's thoughts' ~ Why is Esmeralda avoiding me? Did I do something to hurt her, maybe she feels that I and miss Maria Louise is close. I wish she wouldn't be so far away, and I would like to hold her.~  
  
Esmeralda's thoughts ~Rebecca's right it's better off to be alone no one can hurt you. George has, a princess by his side supporting him, but what does he need me for? I'll only be his friend and nothing else.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I hope you like how I used your character Frozen Gundam, anyway is it good or bad it's also nice and long. Please R and R hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope it isn't to confusing, but maybe the next chapter will be better. 


	8. Chapter 8 A Deadly Illness

Alas I don't own G-gundam characters but I do own Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Narration Ok Aura, Esmeralda and I are baffled by the guys actions, but we know there's more important things. Little did we know there's a Dilemma to unfold in front of us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Deadly Illness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all finally got back but strangely I was sweating in bed. I was tossing in turning and moaning in pain while coughing. Chibodee overheard my thrashing about and came to check on me.  
  
I was pale while saying in a horse voice NO STAY AWAY! I was smacking Chibodee and punching him.  
  
REBECCA WAKE UP OW OW!  
  
I wake up suddenly while saying "oh Chibodee I'm so sorry I *cough* really *coughing violently* am."  
  
Chibodee looks in my tired eyes, looking really worried, and not confident about my health. He asks "are you all right?"  
  
I cough once thinking it was just a simple cold. I reply "yeah it's just a cold no need to fuss."  
  
Chibodee looks at me not looking convinced of my notion of reassurance. So throughout the morning hours he kept his eye on me. My condition only got worse I wondered how everyone else was doing?  
  
* * * *  
  
Esmeralda sneezes while coughing, and she was cold. George woke up and didn't care what anyone would think of his actions, he held her against him.  
  
Esmeralda faintly says George what are you . . .  
  
He cut her off by saying "don't speak, mon. Cheri."  
  
She just nods while writing down "I'll be fine George really mon. ami."  
  
George was like Chibodee really suspious about the epidemic she has. He also watched her like a hawk, and her condition also got worse.  
  
Eventually she was taken to a hospital, and she was extremely pale.  
  
* * * *  
  
Aura was also in bad shape but strangely she couldn't even begin to sit up. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to wake up Sai Saici. Eventually Sai Saici woke up to an unpleasant surprise Aura was in terrible shape.  
  
"Aura can you move?"  
  
Aura, shakes her head and was unable to speak a single word, while looking extremely pale. She was sweating like a pig, Shang and Shoai woke up and tried to cool her down. Sadly she wasn't the only one being affected not to long after they see her. They both fell on the floor Sai was horrified so he called the ambulance.  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?  
  
Aura smiles, weakly at Sai while saying in her mind "everything will be fine Sai."  
  
Strangely she saw Kyro and Albert there as well, but she passed out as well as the other two.  
  
Sai sighs in dismay worried about all three of them wondering what on earth was going on?  
  
A doctor sighs while saying "we need to get you all to America we're too crowded, unfortunately we have no way to get you guys there."  
  
Sai and Argo were frustrated, but strangely they informed them that even France is in this same dilemma. So they got all five of them on a plane headed to Neo-America, but needless to say it wasn't a pleasant flight.  
  
Aura looks down sadly hating the thought of burdening Sai Saici, in her heart she wished the best for Sai no matter what.  
  
Sai sat down and held Aura close to him trying to keep her from getting sicker. He really cared for her that was obvious but he began to feel closer to her.  
  
Argo sighs in aggravation while asking Sai in frustration "why do I feel like we're baby sitting?"  
  
Aura, Shang, Shoai, Kyro, and Albert all heard it that made their spirits sink lower. So they all got up and moved further, back from them all looking out the window and huddling together.  
  
Sai and Domon all look at Argo wondering why he said that? Argo just turn away from their confusing glares, and he really didn't mean to hurt them.  
  
Aura sighs while holding on to Shang with tears of hurt in her eyes. She said "I miss Rebecca, at least she offered strength."  
  
All the guys nodded in agreement to what she said, and said nothing for the rest of the flight.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back in Neo-America Chibodee had taken me into the hospital, but he couldn't see me until later on that night. As he walked on sighing in frustration and anxiety, he ran into George and Esmeralda.  
  
Chibodee saw the same symptoms as I had so Chibodee gave them a ride to the hospital. He asks "when did she get this George?"  
  
George replies in a worried tone "this morning mon. ami."  
  
Chibodee was shocked and responded "same with Rebecca, I wonder what is causing them to be sick."  
  
They rushed her to the hospital and got her into a room which ironically was the same room I was in. They all shoved them both out the door not allowing them to see us.  
  
A nurse sighs while saying "Doctor we have more patents being transferred here."  
  
The Doctor sighs while saying "yes I know about that make sure the rooms are ready and call as many Doctors to work as possible."  
  
An Ambulance was prepared for Shang, Shoai, Aura, Kyro and Albert and immediately got them there. What confused everyone was why, weren't they allowed to see us?  
  
Everyone was busy and all of them had no patience, because our lives were hanging by the moment.  
  
Chibodee, George, Argo, Sai Saici, and Domon waited impatiently to hear something at Chibodee's mansion.  
  
Chibodee sighs while being restless as ever George also was uneasy and it was driving Argo nuts. So Argo grabbed them both and tied them on the couch laying on each other.  
  
Domon nods while saying, "thank you Argo if you didn't do something I would've."  
  
Argo nods in agreement Sai actually wasn't up and about like the two grown men were.  
  
The silence was finally broken by the phone ringing everyone rushes to the phone, but Domon got to it faster.  
  
Domon: Hello.  
  
Nurse: "Ah Domon Kasshu well I'm afraid we have somewhat good news and bad news."  
  
Domon: "Ok what's the somewhat good news?"  
  
Nurse: "Well they are a little stable and breathing."  
  
Domon: *Gulps* "And the bad news?"  
  
Nurse: *Sighs with despair* "They might not make it through the night."  
  
Domon: *trying not to yell* "Ok, thank you miss."  
  
Nurse: "No problem, you can come in tomorrow to see their fate bye now."  
  
The Nurse hangs up but Domon looks devastated as he slowly hangs up the phone.  
  
Chibodee shouts WHAT'S WRONG NEO-JAPAN!?  
  
Domon looks at everyone while saying "we may lose them guys."  
  
Everyone eyes dimmed and an enormous amount of despire and anger swept through the air.  
  
Chibodee shook his head while saying "we can't look I know you all feel the same as I do, these aren't ordinary teens."  
  
George asks "what, are we to do Domon?"  
  
Domon sighs while saying "we will have to wait until tomorrow to see if they survive."  
  
Chibodee sighs again with frustration while asking "they expect us to take this calmly? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"  
  
Domon sighs while saying "I don't like it either so we will have to wait."  
  
Needless to say no one slept peacefully that night. However, they finally went to sleep at about 5:00 A. M.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry no Cloy or Schwarz in this one but the next one they will be. Anyway will we survive through the night or die? Read and find out next time on Twisted Fate.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Real Meaning of Twisted Fa...

I don't own any g-gundam characters or some of the original characters, but I own Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Narration We all were sick in fact it can kill us. The question is, did it or not? Also a plot will be taking place here, will we be able to get past it? Read and find out what twists are ahead I have in store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Real Meaning of Twisted Fate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doctor sighs in relief while saying "they're bouncing back."  
  
Nurse smiles warmly while saying "that's a relief I'll be able to give Domon Kasshu, and the others some good news."  
  
The doctor nods while saying "these are the first teens to survive this disease."  
  
Nurse sighs in exhaustion while saying "doctor may I rest please it's been a long night."  
  
He nods and goes to check to his other patience as we rested exhausted from fighting this disease. In the near distance someone else heard the good news before the shuffles. It ran gleefully while saying, "oh master will be so thrilled."  
  
Cloy was walking inside to visit us while wondering what Schwarz was up to, and why he sent her there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was knocked down by something, but she did get something to link the strange guy.  
  
She runs into the doctor that took care of us through the night, while asking, "are they all right?"  
  
He nods while saying "they'll make a, full recovery they just need a lot of rest."  
  
Cloy nods and just checked on, us briefly wondering why we looked like we were in a trance.  
  
Schwarz contacts her while asking "how are they?"  
  
Cloy responds well they seem all-right but something is wrong, it's like they're in a. . . .  
  
She was cut off by something stealing her and taking her to its master.  
  
Schwarz heard struggling then a dead silence came on the communicator.  
  
Meanwhile with Cloy she was out like a light exactly like the rest of us. Seth asks "did you get the Neo-England fighter?"  
  
A man said, "yes master here she is all preserved and suspended in time."  
  
Seth smiles while saying "excellent now. I just need my six children." The creature came back saying, "master the children are all in a trance every single one of the teens."  
  
Seth nods while saying "yes everything will fall into place."  
  
Someone asks "sir how will we get them to come to us?"  
  
Seth smirks while saying "leave that to me. She can't counter this one, although she is very smart."  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital Albert was trying to wake up, managed to with a major head ache, strangling not remembering much. I and the others did the same thing, not remembering how we ended up in the hospital.  
  
The nurse is calling Domon Kasshu, but they, was so tired none of them answers the phone right away, since no one got some rest. The sound bunch of rings Chibodee manages to answer the phone while saying "hello"  
  
Nurse: "Oh Chibodee I have such good news, the teens are alive."  
  
Chibodee: *got up ecstatic* "Really they survived are you sure?"  
  
Nurse: *giggles* "Yes all of them are fine."  
  
Chibodee: "Thank you nurse, can we see them?"  
  
Nurse: "Yes but not right now you'll have to wait until 12:00 ok."  
  
Chibodee : "ok thank you nurse."  
  
Nurse: "Your welcome bye now."  
  
They both hung up, and Chibodee woke up everyone while saying "they will survive."  
  
George asks "this isn't one of your tricks is it ruffian?"  
  
Chibodee glares while asking, "why would I joke about this Frenchie?"  
  
George smiles seeing that he was being real this time, but still sensed trouble.  
  
Everyone else was celebrating, all except Chibodee and George, they both felt something was going to happen. After about few minuets Schwarz grabs Chibodee while asking WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WITH CLOY!?  
  
Chibodee manages to chock out "Cloy? I haven't seen her all day easy Bruder."  
  
Schwarz sighs while saying "it's worse than I could ever imagine someone has taken her."  
  
Domon asks "are you sure she isn't training somewhere?"  
  
Schwarz's patience went through the roof while shouting YOU FOOL IF SHE WAS TRAINING I'D KNOW WHERE SHE IS!  
  
Domon sighs while asking "do you think the other teens are in danger?"  
  
Schwarz nods while saying "if they were able to get Cloy it's only a matter of time before they get the others."  
  
Everyone looks devastated then, knowing it was true about what Schwarz said about Cloy.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I feel so strange ah what's wrong with me?"  
  
Albert was reaching for some water a nurse came in and gave it to him. He then asks "where am I?"  
  
Esmeralda looks over at me asking "who are you?"  
  
I ask "who are you?"  
  
Aura, Shang, Shoai all asks each other the same thing for some reason none of us remember a single thing. Then we all heard a strange command it said come to me children. Strangely every one of us followed the sound, and there was a man there to sign us out.  
  
The nurses were baffled but he told them to not argue with him, all of us were in a deep trance. However my hairbow was left behind on the bed I laid on. Esmeralda left her necklace on the stand in her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minuets we left the shuffles came to visit us, Chibodee smiles at the nurse while asking "what rooms are they located in?"  
  
The nurse sighs while saying "they've checked out guys."  
  
Chibodee and George yell HOW AND WHO DID!?  
  
The nurse replies well he said "he would take care of them, and told us not to argue with him."  
  
Domon asks "why didn't you try to call us?"  
  
She sighs while saying, because "we can't use the phone after 10:00."  
  
The nurse sighs while saying "but I found these two items."  
  
It was my hairbow and Esmeralda's necklace she always wore. All the Shuffle Alliance knew they lost us to the hand of evil.  
  
Chibodee cursed DAMN IT WHY THEM!?  
  
Domon sighs while saying "we better prepare for a counter attack guys."  
  
They all nodded and started training but George kept Esmeralda's necklace and Chibodee kept my hairbow close to them.  
  
Seth sees us coming to him and the shuffles a, little dispirited, as he laughs in victory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did I tell a twist would take place, will the shuffle alliance save us and the world, or is our fate sealed? Read and find out on the next chapter of Twisted Fate. Hope you like the chapter please, R and R tell me what you think. I appreciated those that have reviewed. 


	10. Chapter 10 A Cold and Rainy Day

(I don't own G-gundam so no sueing I do own Kyro and Esmeralda though.)  
  
Narration BIG TROUBLE IS BREWING! The mysterious Seth has finally got all seven of the teens he needs. Even so extra energy to spare. What is our fate? What will become of us read and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Cold and Rainy Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seth smiles in bliss as the preparations for using our energy began. It was cold and dark the process would take a while though but he was patient. A man said, "master you're a genius every one of these teens are healthy."  
  
Seth nods while saying "finally my dream is coming true all those people who laughed will pay."  
  
Another asks "why teens why not the shuffle alliance members?"  
  
Seth smiles while indicating "teens are the future generation, they in a way surpass the shuffles. So they provide extra youth energy."  
  
Seth looks at all of us laying in a row and smiles in satisfaction on the input he has. He looks outside he loves cold and rainy days such as these, because he had been alone all his life.  
  
"The Shuffles don't have a chance no matter how hard they train all these teens will bring the end of this wretched world."  
  
A worker said "Master unfortunately we have to delay our putting the teens in the tanks for an hour."  
  
Seth replied angrily "Well then make sure nothing else goes wrong got it."  
  
He answers meekly "y-yes sir I'll get on it right away."  
  
I felt the dampness and darkness in the air at the same time. It wasn't a good feeling yet here I lay helpless there's nothing I can do. How I hated this I knew something had to be done but what the trance is so strong. Can it be we are feeling frustrated? I don't know but I feel so tired a bit to tired to fight.  
  
Seth sensed the agony we were all feeling it was weakening our spirits. He smiles knowing unless we raise the desire to fight again we were easy prey.  
  
Meanwhile Chibodee felt the change in the air feeling my spirit sinking by the minuet, he was now determined to destroy this man Seth and his weapon of destruction.  
  
They're at the Gieyanna Highlands all of them were training hard yet, unsure how to face this new threat. After a while they took a break the rain usually was healing but now it's full of misery and dread.  
  
George and Chibodee look on the horizon with worried eyes they both feel Esmeralda and I beginning to lose our fighting spirit. They, hated this we, were being tortured emotionally. And there's nothing they can do to stop it. Chibodee got out of his gundam and sat out in the rain, and oddly enough George did the same thing.  
  
Chibodee punches the ground while saying "DAMN IT! I failed her and now she is going to get killed because of my failure."  
  
George for once agreed with Chibodee, even accepting his swearing which is very rare in George's case. George's violet eyes had tears in them he states "if I couldn't protect my own partner then how am I to protect Miss Marie Louise?"  
  
Schwarz sighs heavily, knowing what they were saying is true but the real question was, can they revers the fate of the world? Schwarz reminds them all.  
  
"We have to fight we can't give up now all of them need us to fight."  
  
Everyone nodded but still had no clue on how they were going to achieve in fighting against a force with our life force being infused in it.  
  
Sai wonders how his two buddies are doing and also wondering if Aura is all right? Everyone was concerned but they still trained in the cold falling rain.  
  
After a while they rested and Domon sat beside Rain asking "can we save them and can we save the world?"  
  
Rain doesn't answer she knows she should try to reassure Domon but she wasn't sure herself. So she hugs Domon trying to ease his mind, which seemed to be working.  
  
George and Chibodee both look at Rain and Domon with envy they wished a particular couple of girls were with them.  
  
George sighs while saying "I wish Esmeralda was here to try to reason my irrational actions."  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "I miss Rebecca's smart remarks she makes to me. Also her soft caring touch, I remember the incident where she touched me, oh how I miss that."  
  
Schwarz joins them both while saying "I know how you two feel I really miss Cloy so we have a greater reason to fight."  
  
George and Chibodee both nod and were shocked when the usually always up beat Sai Saici was love struck too.  
  
All three of them agreed they would fight hard to get their loved ones back. So they all began training really hard not stopping until night fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seth everything is in working order sir."  
  
Seth smiles while saying "good work even though we were slightly delayed great job."  
  
We all felt a small jab in our arm it was the wire that linked the gundam to us. It's kinda like the reincarnated form of the dark Gundam. A slight difference though this gundam can fade in and out of shadows, and can attack in more than one place.  
  
The gundam is pretty well built, it is the best of the ancient and modern models so it's going to be hard to beat. However, the dark gundam needed only one piolet. This gundam needs our life force to sustain it's strength on earth to cause major destruction. However no one has made a record of it because it hasn't been seen from anyone except Domon, Argo, Albert and Kyro.  
  
It has smaller section that can cause about half the damage as it can with, the whole gundam itself. Seth has really done his homework he knew the nations' strengths and weaknesses. He would finally get revenge on all those who laughed at his ideas, and even if the world would be pretty much destroyed he would live in glory.  
  
I didn't want Seth to win but none of us can communicate with one another which really bites. Of course this would aggravate anyone who was about to become the key of destruction.  
  
~my thoughts, is this the end for us and the world? I don't want it to be but my spirit has left me.~  
  
Suddenly I hear Cloy calling me while asking "Rebecca can you hear me?"  
  
I was awake in my head but wasn't physically moving answering "yes Cloy I can hear you."  
  
Cloy was holding her stomach because she had been punched there for some unknown reason. She asks "have you lost your spirit too?"  
  
I nod while asking "need help Cloy?"  
  
She stated "we all need help Rebecca, but I wonder if the others can hear us?"  
  
Albert answers "I can hear you, but what is the point of fighting Seth has won. Unless we can get out of this trance, the world's end is at hand."  
  
I sigh while replying "no need to remind me, Albert I wish I had the spirit to fight but I don't."  
  
Esmeralda adds "Oui me too, I would side with Rebecca in saying there has to be a way out, but my spirit had left me too."  
  
Shang, Shoai and Aura nodded in agreement and we all were semi happy to see one, another but still had no light in our eyes.  
  
"The agony of defeat for now we have to let it have us we can't fight it now otherwise we will get killed."  
  
Aura nods while saying "but we still need to try to find away to get our spirit back."  
  
Shang asks "but how? Everything seems hopeless our life as we know it could end."  
  
I shook my head while saying "we can't let that happen we were brought to the shuffles for a reason, and I'm not going to just lay down and accept death."  
  
Everyone nodded at my statement but we all knew it wasn't enough encouragement to get us fighting it again.  
  
"Will we find a way?"  
  
Esmeralda sighs while saying "I don't know mon. ami. I honestly don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go, the tenth chapter I know it took me a long time but I did it. Hope you like it and maybe I can get the eleventh chapter up soon. :) Bye for now. 


	11. Chapter 11 Give Up Or Fight to the Bitte...

I don't own anything G-gundam related and I, only own Esmeralda and Kyro.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
Narration Well Seth's plan is taking flight, and we are still out of the spirit to fight. The shuffles are training beyond the brink, and determined to do whatever it takes to save us. Will they succeed, and will we get our spirit back? Or is the planet fate sealed? Read and found out in this next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Give Up Or Fight to the Bitter End?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We felt the machine start the whirls of the machines' gears, where horrifying. We behold the real machine of destruction and we were giving the gas to cause such destruction. We knew we have to stop this somehow but our light wasn't going to shine through. However, I ask "what about our families we love them more then anything right?"  
  
A twinge of hope began growing as I said "I want to make it back to my home back in West Virginia, my boring back yard."  
  
Esmeralda felt my light beginning to grow and she said "I want to see my annoying little brother, and taste moms' pies." She smiles at the thought of being home enjoying the sweet smells of her yard.  
  
Aura nods while saying "we aren't alone but we can't give up no matter how down we are?"  
  
Albert nods while saying "we can't let this freak get what he wants, the destruction of our lives as well as innocent lives."  
  
Cloy nods while saying "that's a start lets, keep this going."  
  
I teased Cloy while saying "oh Cloy is even in love with Schwarz Bruder. She wants to kiss him, hug him and be his wife."  
  
Cloy blushes while defending by saying "well, you love Chibodee Crocket. You want that buff body of his all to yourself."  
  
I look at her weird yes I liked Chibodee as a friend but my god she made it sound like I wanted to make out with the man. I reply "are you crazy? Shirley is in love with him I don't want to take him from her."  
  
Cloy laughs while saying "righhtttt Rebecca you want him and you know it."  
  
Albert asks "how do you know? She hasn't shown any kind of affection toward Chibodee, Cloy."  
  
Cloy glares at him while saying "well those, two belong together I mean they are the ideal pair, another example Esmeralda and George."  
  
Esmeralda and I glare at her, and all the guys are like uh ookk girl talk again how wonderful.  
  
Esmeralda firmly states "I respect George De Sand and he already has a princess he doesn't need a poor girl like me."  
  
Cloy sighs and put her arm around us while saying "you two are in love no need to deny it."  
  
Esmeralda and I glare at her, but Cloy still didn't believe our denying glares. She whispers "admit it girls it may help to accept it."  
  
I shook my head while saying "I want to be back home and forget about Chibodee Crocket."  
  
Esmeralda nods while saying "George is rich and he doesn't need someone like me. So why bother hopping for someone like him?"  
  
Cloy smiles while saying "you girls know you're in love so go ahead and admit it. Rebecca you know you want to see Chibodee again even though he gives you a headache."  
  
Aura sighs while blurting out, by shouting I LOVE SAI NOW AND TILL THE END OF TIME!  
  
Cloy, Esmeralda and I look at her but we notice her spirit wasn't dampened. I said, "ok so if we confess our desires then our spirits will come back."  
  
I sigh while saying "ok I love Chibodee, and even though he can really give me a splitting head ache. He's really the first guy who even began to show affection to me."  
  
Aura sighs while feeling embarrassed but glad to get what she said out of her system. All the guys all sigh thinking typical the heros always gets the girls so typical. Shoai tried to cheer up Shang but it didn't work as usual.  
  
Esmeralda chocks "ok I do love George but he has Miss Marie Louise." She sighs sadly as she admitted her feelings, but she wanted to keep him alive. So she found the strength needed to fight, but then all of a sudden we all felt a large amount of pain.  
  
The machine sensed our rebellious actions and was retaliating in full force trying to dampen our spirits. We all kept our homes in our minds and the lives of innocent lives going to die, if we give up.  
  
One of Seth workers, said "sir they are rebelling against the wires."  
  
Seth shouts WHAT THEN MAKE SURE THEY DON'T FULLY GET THEIR SPIRITS BACK!  
  
He looks at the machine while smiling saying "don't worry they won't be able to break free." He laughs while saying "try all you will kids you won't do any of you good."  
  
Cloy says "man this is hard we better, not use all our strength."  
  
I nod while saying "this is going to be hard but we can't give up I'm going to fight for better for worst. What about you all are you with me?"  
  
Cloy nods while saying "I'm defiantly with you."  
  
Aura and Esmeralda nodded in agreement and said "so are we?" All us, girls looked back at the guys with a, what about you all of you looks.  
  
They all joined our hands while saying "sure we have places to, go girls to meet." All three couldn't help but roll our eyes, and rest our strength.  
  
I ask "well Cloy aren't you going to say you love Schwarz Bruder?"  
  
Aura and Esmeralda also ganged up on her by saying "yeah you have to admit your love."  
  
Cloy said "hey now, I don't have to admit anything I'm a gundam fighter you know."  
  
We all laugh, knowing Cloy loves Schwarz more than anything, I tease her by asking "when's your wedding?"  
  
Cloy teases back saying "well after I get you and Crocket married."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shuffles were heading to where they had suspected this Seth person would be at. Domon tells Rain to stay behind as usual saying. It's too dangerous.  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "Domon you know she'll worry to death about you."  
  
Domon asks "why are you taking her side Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee glares at Domon while saying "I want to go save Rebecca ok, and you can't just leave the girl you love alone." Chibodee looks at the horizon with loneliness and determination in his eyes.  
  
George laughs while saying "well it seems that the ruffian has finally fallen off the deep end with the mademoiselle."  
  
Chibodee smirks while asking "what about you, rich boy? You seem to have fallen for someone yourself, and I don't mean Marie."  
  
Domon and Rain were still arguing with each other like a married couple, which they all knew would happen.  
  
George blushes quite a bit while saying "that's none of your business Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "George trust me I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't seem to love you back. I think she is, believing I love Shirley."  
  
Sai was flaunting by saying "well Aura loves me. I know she does." Chibodee stuck an apple in Sai's mouth not wanting to hear him gloat.  
  
Argo shook his head at Chibodee's manner toward Sai, and Chibodee knew that.  
  
After Domon and Rain finally got their problem resolved, the journey began. Chibodee and George both thought We're coming girls don't give up on us.  
  
As the headed toward unknown lands and a dark feel begin to swirl around them. There was no fear only a major increase of determination, as they got closer it got harder along the way.  
  
Domon nods while saying "this is a fight not only for our lives but the lives of innocent people."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well good or bad? We're getting closer to the end hope you like this story I know my stories aren't all that interesting. So just tell me what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12 Facing and Bracing the Dark

As usual I don't own anything G-gundam related all I own is the story line, and the my o.c. characters.  
  
Narration BRAKE THROUGH we're able to being to recollect our spirits, but we're still trapped. The shuffles are about to encounter this occurring problem head on. Will they succeed or is our fate sealed? This chapter will reveal it all.  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Facing, and Bracing the Dark  
  
************  
  
We begin to get our spirit back, and wouldn't you know it something had to happen. As usual we're faced with another problem, this has become a habit of ours. This was one thing we kinda expected yet didn't really. So we kept our spirit up, but kept it so we didn't waste so much strength.  
  
Cloy asks "Why now?"  
  
I answer "Villains have that right unfortunately to damage hope the way they do."  
  
Esmeralda sighs in dread, but then she felt the reaction of her crest. She jumps up and down excitedly saying "They're coming the shuffle alliance is here."  
  
I sigh in dread while, saying "Don't celebrate yet Esmeralda I know Seth isn't going to let them get through easily."  
  
Albert asks "Isn't there someway to break out of this?"  
  
I answer "Not at the moment Albert, but we have to be patent."  
  
Everyone nods, and Kyro puts his hand on my shoulder while saying "I know you said you love Chibodee, but like you said Shirley loves him. So how about you love me huh?"  
  
I ask "Is this really a good time to ask me such a question? Even though we could oh, I don't know. DIE!"  
  
Kyro replies "Well if we do die, then I can do knowing I was loved by you."  
  
I sigh in exasperation while saying "Men all are the same I swear."  
  
Esmeralda sighs while saying "I don't think they'll be able to get through the barrier."  
  
Cloy asks "What are you talking about if they could beat the Dark Gundam they can beat this right?"  
  
Albert replies "Wrong this isn't at all like the Dark Gundam, this is more complex."  
  
Cloy scolds "Well aren't, we a real downer, we need to keep up the faith, here Albert."  
  
I counter her scolding by saying "Let's be real here, Cloy, they're going to have problems, Albert is just being realistic."  
  
Cloy sighs while saying "You're right Rebecca, but he doesn't have to remind us of the situation at hand."  
  
We all wait and listen to what's going on outside the walls, wondering if they can get through. We hear the fighting beginning, and the clashing of metal, however we're not sure what the outcome will be.  
  
~Outside ~  
  
Domon was attacking with his shining finger, he thought it would, pierce through. However, what he got was half of the impact of his attack. George tried his Rose Bits but they couldn't, even being to touch the barrier without being destroyed completely.  
  
Chibodee sighs in dread while saying "Apparently that won't work, I'll try my Bursting Machine Gun."  
  
He tries it but unfortunately his punches were reflected right back at him, this wasn't good no one's attack could get through. Rain and Domon tried to combine their strengths like before, that phased, it a little but not enough.  
  
Sai asks "Bro, have a plan for this?"  
  
Domon looked at the barrier while saying "No, unfortunately guys we're up against, something more complex than the Dark Gundam."  
  
Chibodee sighs in aggravation while asking "What was your first clue Neo- Japan?"  
  
Argo actually says something that shocks everyone, he said "We're going have to contact our partners."  
  
Domon thought about it while saying "That's a great idea the question is how?"  
  
They all ponder then Schwarz as usual comes in at a convenient time, while asking "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Domon asks "What do you mean?"  
  
Schwarz comments "You're really dense sometimes Domon. The crests on your hands, they have a similar one right?"  
  
Domon said "Oh so we use the crests to communicate with them."  
  
Chibodee and the others look at Domon with a questioning glare, while wondering and he's the king of hearts.  
  
Chibodee also shocked everyone while saying "We're going have to distract that Seth guy, and one of us can communicate with one of them."  
  
They all were shocked Chibodee actually made since, which rare. So they all begin the plan, oddly enough they choose Chibodee to communicate. He raised his fists searching for a reaction from my crest. As the others started attacking the barrier again with all they have.  
  
~back inside ~  
  
The five men were distracting Seth by trying to break though the hard way. He laughs at the seemingly foolish attempts of the shuffle not noticing one of them was busy.  
  
I felt the reaction of my Crest, and ask "Is that you Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee: "Yes it's me listen, you guys are going have to break out from the inside."  
  
I reply "Ok we will try Chibodee I can't really promise anything but we will try."  
  
Chibodee: "You better make it out girl."  
  
The connection between us was cut, after those last words he said to me were received. I look at my crest while thinking of how we can break out, I knew we'd be a little tired after this. I knew this was our only chance of getting out.  
  
I sigh in dread while saying "Guys we're going have to break free from the inside."  
  
They all sigh in dread as well knowing it's going to take everything we got, just to break out the cell. So we all hold hands and conjure up all the strength we could muster. It took a while but the cell wall was beginning break, we used the desire of letting everyone live and go home.  
  
We manage to break out after about 20 minuets, which was based on strength and luck. Cloy was the first to get out, and next me, closely behind was the rest. We all felt so much better, and we were no longer cramped, in small cell like containers.  
  
Albert asks "Now what?"  
  
I walk to the wall and touch it, my hand went through it. That was strange but we didn't really think anything was normal anymore, so we went through the wall. Oddly enough we were able to go through the barrier, and ended up with our partners. However as we were darkness covered everywhere we couldn't see, or anything. The only thing we could do for the time being was stay together.  
  
As the darkness leaked out of the gundam, the reason this was happening was because it was losing energy. The shuffles were relieved we were out but knew our troubles aren't over yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know short, but that's all for now. I know I haven't updated on this one in a while, but oh well. Hope, you like it I'll try to update more often. Depending if I get reviews, I'm working on my original fiction story. So bye for now. 


	13. Chapter 13 Love, and Sacrifice

As usual I own nothing G-gundam related, just the story line and two OC. characters.  
  
Narration Ok we're safe for the time being, as the dark continues to spill over us. Seth was oblivious of our escape. However there's still a problem at hand, and the barrier protecting the gundam is tough to get through. They've tried, just pure force no luck, so there has to be an alternate solution. How will we defeat the gundam? Read and find out.  
  
"Twisted Fate"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Love, and Sacrifice  
  
*************  
  
The darkness begins to fade in the gentle breeze of mountain air, blowing. We can finally see each other, and we were happy to be reunited. We escaped the clutches, of that weird guy Seth. However, the real battle has begun, already.  
  
Chibodee looks at me with soft eyes while holding me tight, but I was looking back at the gundam pondering something. He notices I seem a little distracted, and out of no where he kisses me. Needles to say that woke me up, I blush pretty badly but my hair hid my cheeks.  
  
I ask "What was that for Chibodee?"  
  
Hr just smiles while saying "I missed you Rebecca."  
  
I sigh in confusion and thought about how we escaped, I knew somehow that was part of the answer. Everyone else was getting a little mushy except with other guys of course. Cloy notices I was deep in thought, she teases me by saying "Oh you thinking about you and Chibodee getting married?"  
  
I answer firmly "No, Cloy I'm thinking about our weird escape maybe that can be used to defeats the gundam."  
  
She laughs while saying "Sure Rebecca."  
  
I smirk and ask "What about you with Schwarz huh?"  
  
She gives me a, don't even go there look, and she too started to ponder the same thing I did. Domon was lost on how they could get the attacks through the barrier.  
  
Argo asks "Why not ask Cloy, or Rebecca they may have an idea?"  
  
Chibodee's mouth is close enough to touch my ear, he whispers "Now be honest Rebecca, you love me don't you?"  
  
I answer lamely "No, and you're just a dear friend." I thought about what we would have to do to defeat the gundam before it got stronger, and a tear crept from my right eye.  
  
Chibodee wipes the tear away while saying "It's ok to love, me Rebecca, no one is going to make fun of you."  
  
I don't say anything, and the idea continues to play in my head. Oddly enough Cloy had the same idea, and Schwarz asks in a husky whisper "Do you love me?"  
  
She knew to defeat the gundam would take sacrifice, of all of us. She hugs Schwarz while saying "Yes I love you, but this may be the only time you hear me say the words." Before Schwarz could ask why, Cloy walks toward me but waited a little knowing I haven't confessed to Chibodee yet.  
  
I sigh in dread while saying "Chibodee I do love you, but this may be the last time you hear me say it."  
  
I see Cloy and walk over to her, at the same time the baffled Schwarz walks over to Chibodee. Chibodee says "Before you ask I have not a clue on what they mean."  
  
I ask "So you know what we have to do Cloy?"  
  
She nodded and we look at the two baffled men, looking at us funny. Slowly the solution hit all the rest of us, the guys nod while saying "Well it's been real but this may be good-bye."  
  
Esmeralda hugs George while whispering "I love you, but please take care of Miss Marie Louise." She hurriedly gets out of George's arms, and heads over to us, with sad and determined eyes.  
  
Aura stayed with Sai asking "What's going on why are they gathering?"  
  
Shang, and Shoai both hug Aura and shook Sai's hand while saying "It's been nice knowing you Sai."  
  
I nod as we all were together, and our crest reacted to the rising spirit and everyone was confused on why. We all knew we had to make the sacrifice not just for them, but for the future to be still intact. It was a hard thing to swallow but Cloy, I and the rest of us knew what had to be done.  
  
Chibodee asks "What's going on guys?"  
  
I sigh in dread while saying "Chibodee we managed to get out through the barrier. So I have this kinda farfetched theory, which if your attacks hit us we can guide the attack through the barrier."  
  
Chibodee didn't like the idea at all, as usual he shouts WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND REBECCA!? WHO ALL AGREES WITH HER!?  
  
Cloy stood beside me while saying "I know it's farfetched but what choice do we have? So we might as well try it, we have the future at stake here."  
  
They all back me up on my theory, and Domon didn't see any real fault with it. Only thing was we have to give our lives up, because we have to guide the impact of their attacks. Naturally Chibodee didn't like it at all, but his opinions were limited.  
  
Chibodee asks in a desperate voice"Rebecca are you sure there isn't another way?"  
  
I nod while saying "Chibodee it's for a really good cause, your future. You can live without me."  
  
George looks at Esmeralda while saying "Please Esmeralda don't risk your life like this."  
  
Esmeralda replied I have to George for the safety, and security, and for the future, please love Marie like I love you." We all say at the same time "We're ready, hit us with your best shots."  
  
Domon asked "Ready Guys?"  
  
Chibodee was reluctant to answer, I smile at him, and say "Chibodee please, do this for your future, and me."  
  
Chibodee sighs and surrenders to my logic by saying "Ready Domon, let's bust, that thing up."  
  
They all hit us with there most lethal attacks, and we all felt the impact. We use our crests to endure through the massive pain, as we make our way to the barrier. After we got through, we released the attacks, and it caused a huge explosion.  
  
Meanwhile Seth was celebrating because he thought his shield was invincible. Suddenly he feels a minor shake, then everything is scattering including himself. He didn't get a word out, because he was knocked out by the impact of the explosion. A huge cloud covers around the gundam we had entered to destroy, and the shuffles couldn't do, see anything.  
  
As the clouds begin to clear, Chibodee asks "Did they survive?"  
  
Everyone was anxious to see the fate of all of us, they were hopping we didn't get killed by their attacks. So, the look at the dusty horizon, anxiously waiting for the outcome of the explosion.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The end is nearing did we survive or die protecting the future? You'll have to read and find out in the next exciting yet a short chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Again I may not be perfect, grammar wise, but I'm doing the best I can.Hope you enjoy it. Again I may not be perfect grammer wise, but I'm doing the best I can. 


	14. Chapter 14 A Short and Sour Goodbye

As usual no G-gundam characters for me, I only own two of the OC. characters.  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Narration - Well we've managed to escape, and delivered a devastating blow to the gundam. However, we had to sacrifice our lives and the shuffles' anxiously wait for the outcome of the fight. Did we defeat the gundam or better question. Did we survive at all? Read and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Short and Sour Good-bye  
  
**********  
  
The smoke was still intense, no one, could hardly see anything. The gundam was damage to a non repairable point, but the shuffles weren't concerned about that. They were worried about the fate of the brave teenagers that put their lives on the line. Chibodee, George, and Schwarz strain to see what was the out come of our fight.  
  
The dust began to clear, and George, Schwarz and Chibodee bolted over to the wreck gundam, they didn't see any sign of life. The eerie silence made the three grown men, anxious and begins to frantically look around for any sign of life, and their hearts were strained as well.  
  
Chibodee calls "REBECCA PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGN OF LIFE!"  
  
George calls "ESMERALDA MON. AMI PLEASE BE ALIVE!"  
  
Schwarz listens carefully, because Cloy was older than all of us, and to top it off she's a gundam fighter. He knew her so well, because they've often worked together despite the fact they're rivaling nations. He heard her soft groan near where a hole was blown in the ground by the impact. Without a word said he rushed by her side, and she was still beaten badly.  
  
Chibodee and George still got no reply from us, both dreading that we were no longer living. They begin to get tired and stopped for a few minuets then Chibodee thought of something, at the same time George did.  
  
Chibodee says "You know George why, don't we use our crests to find them."  
  
George smiles back while replying "You know I was thinking the exact same thing."  
  
They both closed their eyes and let their crests guide them, but the smell of blood and metal filled the air. Both grow worried that our fate had been sealed, but still were determined to find us. Chibodee felt a small reaction near the major pieces of metal stacked on top of each other. Chibodee wanted to make sure it was a signal, so he held his crest near that direction. Oddly enough, the signal was a little stronger than the last one.  
  
Chibodee calls "George, I've got a signal, try lifting your crest over to the direction of the major chucks of metal."  
  
George does and he also feels a signal not really strong, but it gave, prove of life. He shouts "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR RUFFIAN LET'S GO!"  
  
Chibodee for once didn't argue, with George, but rushed over to the site. There only Esmeralda and I lay under rubble without moving or breathing, it's true we are alive. Chibodee and George dug frantically, but carefully so nothing would fall on our already damaged bodies. I moan softly in pain, but not able to move or say anything. Esmeralda breathes slowly, and our hearts were still beating at a minor slow pace. The wind, is somewhat healing to our hot wounded bodies.  
  
Meanwhile out side Domon and the others were looking for the other survivors. Also was having difficultly finding them because of collapsed metal everywhere, life wasn't easy, no signal was sent. Cloy hobbles over despite her condition. She leads them to the others. Luckily they were all there together and were easy to get to, unlike Esmeralda and me.  
  
Each time Chibodee and George got closer the more tiering it was, they needed help so they rested. Chibodee sighs in aggravation, and so does George they allowed the healing breeze blow on their bruised and tired arms. Meanwhile Rain was checking all the others, seeing if they had any immediate fatal wounds. Cloy wasn't really cooperating she wanted to find me and Esmeralda, but Rain tied her down on a medical table to rest.  
  
Domon was looking around for Esmeralda and me, but didn't bother looking for George or Chibodee.  
  
Rain asks "Domon did you find Rebecca and Esmeralda?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head in dismay, Rain didn't like this, she was hopping we'd all be alive, still. The others were fine, but still resting she looked back at Cloy worried about the outburst she'd face. After, the long moment of silence, Chibodee and George walk back exhausted, from their efforts to try to get us out.  
  
Rain guides, them insides asking "What happen, guys?"  
  
Chibodee was able to speak first by saying "We found Esmeralda and Rebecca."  
  
Rain was relieved but saw frustration in both their eyes and she asks "Where are they?"  
  
George sighs in aggravation again while replying "They're still under tons of rubble."  
  
Rain asks in a near shout "Where?" As she waits for the answer, she grabs Domon by the ear and forces him to listen.  
  
Chibodee points to the direction while yawning saying "Over, there, they're buried deep."  
  
Domon got Argo and Sai over that direction and saw us both laying there still not moving much, except for breathing. All stood there amazed that we showed any sign of life after being under there for a while.  
  
Sai asks "So what's the plan bro?"  
  
Domon answers "We'll have to use our gundam, but be careful with the metal."  
  
They called their gundam and began lifting, it seemed easy at first. As time progressed on the metal became heavy and hard to control, so they have to really strain just to make sure none falls on us. Surprisingly it worked well, only a small piece got lose and fell on us. That didn't do much damage to us, after about an hour of lifting they got to us. Domon brought us to Rain, and she felt an enormous amount of relief rush over her. She immediately checked us, and found nothing fatal, or life threatening injuries. After, the miraculous rescue was a success John Mc. Cloud appeared before the shuffles.  
  
Chibodee's blood began to boil but Rain stopped him by stepping in front of him before he attacked. George asks "What business do you have her Misour John Mc. Cloud?"  
  
He sighs while saying "Well you all won, but these teens won't stay with you all."  
  
Chibodee looks at him rather crossed while asking "What do you mean, are you going to take them away?"  
  
John shook his head while saying "They'll disappear and return home remembering nothing of what happened."  
  
They all were shocked but in disbelief wondering if he was telling the truth. John knew they didn't trust him, but they were soon going to find out the truth.  
  
Schwarz asks "Will it affect Cloy?"  
  
John replies "I doubt it she's already a gundam fighter, but the other teens it will. If you don't believe me go see for yourself."  
  
They all went to see but the only one still there was Cloy, all the rest of us were no where to be found. Chibodee looks at the other rooms, he knows Cloy is in hers but not the rest of us.  
  
George asks "What do you think, happened to them?"  
  
Chibodee cringes in fury while saying "I bet that Mc. Cloud character has something to do with this."  
  
Rain looks shocked and confused while asking in a, tearing up voice "How could this happen?" "I checked on them often."  
  
Domon comforts her while Chibodee and George went back to watch over John Mc. Cloud. He was in the room while saying to them "I told you so, and I have nothing to do with it."  
  
**************************************  
  
I was still asleep some things whirled around my head, events from the immediate past. After a while I woke up in my room as if I've been asleep for the longest time. I look around everything was just as I left it or did I leave it at all. I put that thought in the back of my mind, and got up to explore.  
  
Esmeralda was the same she woke up beside her baby sister, who snuggled up to her. She had the same thoughts running through her head, but she hears her parents talking. So she got up and began her daily chores wondering 'was she gone and were those kids real?'  
  
The guys were back home too, some were still asleep because it was night or too lazy to get up. However they also wonder if the whole fight or anything that happened was real. So we all split up and were back home, yes we're happy and yet feel like we miss a few people, unsure why.  
  
*****************************  
  
Cloy wakes up and Rain was treating her, she gives Rain a stern stare knowing something happened. Rain ignores it and continues her work without saying anything about the incident that occurred.  
  
Cloy asks "Rain why is it so quiet?"  
  
She replies "Oh because the others are sleeping."  
  
Cloy glares at her while saying "You're a liar, I know something happened, tell me please."  
  
Rain sighs knowing she can't hide the truth from Cloy so she says "The others are gone Cloy you're the only one still here."  
  
Cloy's, eyes dim and try to ask in a calm as possible voice "Where did they go?"  
  
Rain sighs in dismay while saying "Back to their homes."  
  
Chibodee and George both still glare angrily at John, he tells them he wasn't responsible for us disappearing, it was planned to begin with. They didn't buy it so they stayed, on him all that time. When night fell so did George's, and Chibodee's hearts, the girls they care so much for was gone. It was a long cold night for the two of them, as the stare out to the moon with sad and wondering eyes.  
  
************************************************  
  
Well should I add another chapter or end it like this. Finally I have it nearly complete it's up to you all if I add another chapter or not. Thanks for the support latter days. 


	15. Chapter 15 Home or are we?

I don't own G-gundam but I do own two Oc. characters and the plot of this story.  
  
~ Twisted Fate ~  
  
Narration - We're all back at home, but still our memories linger was that event real? Were we dreaming that whole event up? Who knows read the chapter and find out. Warning a little cussing and some tradgey takes place in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Home or are we?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee and George are sleeping, while John Mc. Cloud hasn't told them the truth about what happened to each of our families. The truth is we are living in memories of our homes they're no longer there. He chuckles to himself knowing we're going to find ourselves in a mere illusion. Chibodee wakes up feeling miserable he looks up at the stars thinking, about the amazing teenage girl he met. George looks up in the same starry sky while thinking about the same thing as Chibodee. Both of them sigh while secretly wishing 'I wish my partner was here no, my love was here.' John was laughing silently while accidently saying out loud "THE FOOLS HEHEH!"  
  
Chibodee immediately grabbed him while saying "WHAT WAS THAT YOU, MAD SCIENTIST I KNOW YOU'RE HIDDING SOMETHING!"  
  
John laughs while saying "Oh you mediocre gundam fighter you can't possibly grasp my wrath I'm going to release on those teenagers."  
  
George woke up from a frightening dream about Esmeralda crying her eyes out and a shadowed figure grabbing her. He takes her to her parents' grave along with her baby sister, sitting there giving when he slices her in half. His usually gentle violate eyes had a fire of He litterly grabs him while saying "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"  
  
He laughs while asking "Aw are you two in love with the two girls? If that's the case, they'll suffer more."  
  
Chibodee and George were both angry, worried and in a slump. Neither one of them had anything to say to one another, and everyone else is asleep in their beds. John knew they wouldn't dare put us in any more danger, so he kept them guessing. He watched us from this orb as we face a new day.  
  
He smiles while saying "If you two keep your mouth shut I'll let you see the girls on this orb."  
  
They both hated to be black mailed like this but they both nod in agreeing looking in the orb in worry. The first one that appears is I how hilarious, I'm walking through my house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok this is weird it looks like home but something is changed."  
  
The tanning bedroom is still here my eyes follow the stairs that lead to my living room. I wait anxiously hoping to hear mom or dad walking through the house, but not a sound. I walk downstairs it felt colder then usual and everything was silent. I press on seeing everything exactly the same, then I hear mom say "Oh Becky you're awake."  
  
"Yeah so what's for breakfast?"  
  
Mom smiles while saying "Pancakes Becky."  
  
Dad was cooking bacon everything seemed normal but somehow they didn't. Dad and mom were talking as usual something diffenatly had changed I wasn't sure, what though. Mom places the pancakes down I was able to eat them, but one thing I noticed dad didn't ask for a hug. I ate my pancakes worrying about what was wrong home didn't feel the same.  
  
I finished while saying "Oh I'm so sticky I guess I should've used table manners."  
  
Dad just shrugs while saying "Whatever dear."  
  
That really got to me because usually dad tells me I'm too old to be sloppy. I'm use to it even thought it sometimes aggravate me it still showed he loves me. I had tears while running into the bathroom crying home didn't feel like home. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like it's fake or a hologram of what I remember in my family. Then the bathroom began to change everything was cracked the water had blood all in it. I shirk in horror I ran out in the living room, I saw more blood and everything was mostly destroyed. My 'so called' parents revealed themselves to be these shadow guards.  
  
"NOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY!?"  
  
They laugh at my tears and sick look on my face while saying "You meddling teenager this is pay back for destroying Seth's gundam."  
  
I ask in a crying voice "Is Seth still alive?"  
  
They smile at me while saying "Oh you bet and he wants to see you Rebecca."  
  
My eyes got dark and shallow all of us tried to protect our future but now I have no family. I must see my parents even if they're dead I can live if I know what happened to them. They smile as they see my resistance falling to the ground.  
  
"Before you take me to Seth may I have one request?"  
  
They sigh in aggravation while asking "If we do this will you go to Seth without resistance?"  
  
I looked down on the blood stained ground while saying softly "Yes."  
  
They took me to my parents, and I see their lifeless body. I sat down on the ground for a few minuets and prayed that their souls will rest in peace. My heart shattered but the breeze, the planet gave me comforts me, a little, as I hear murmurs of caring voices. They picked me up and I willingly walk on with them to the all-powerful Seth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee grabbed John while saying "WHAT SETH IS STILL ALIVE!? YOU DARED TO HURT MY BECKY!"  
  
John laughs evily while saying "Well Seth only wants to see Rebecca and Esmeralda. The rest will be located at a hostage camp."  
  
George asked "IS ESMERALDA'S FAMILY ALSO DEAD!?"  
  
He nods wickedly while saying "To damage these girls I had to kill their families it's only fair."  
  
Little did any of them know Cloy was listening to the whole thing her family was safe, they knew all the risks. 'So Seth is still alive and has killed their families. I better tell the others but tell them not to let on.' Cloy walks quietly away to Rain and Domon's room she knew they'd wouldn't wake up right away.  
  
George whispers "Oh Esmeralda you're going back to find your sister and parents are dead. You will be in the clutches of Seth and right now. I have to be powerless to stop it."  
  
Chibodee punches the ground while saying "DAMN IT! Rebecca you're alone again but this time no one can help you right now."  
  
John grins in victory knowing his deed has caused a deep scare. This is what he wanted and as he basks in glory Esmeralda appeared in the orb. George watches in absolute worry and heart sinking feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Esmeralda woke up seeing her sister laying beside her, but something is wrong. Usually her sister would be saying "Esme play with me please." She wakes her sister up while saying "Are, you all right mon. Cheri?"  
  
She looks at her sister with emotionless eyes while answering "Oui Mademoiselle."  
  
This really shaken up her heart usually she would be bouncing on the wall smiling at her older sister. Now she's lifeless and not laughing at all. She loved it when Sheri would laugh. She got up and her sister didn't try to pull her down or ask to ride on her back this really got her wondering. 'Why isn't my sister acting like herself? Yes in the past I got aggravated at her but that doesn't mean I don't love her.'  
  
She got up feeling like everything around her was fake, and her heart ached. 'This isn't the home I remembered when I left. Where's Momare and Papare?" She felt the same cold still air, everything looks the same, but felt different not the same comforting home. Not even her paintings or drawings cheered her up as she waled by.  
  
"MOMARE!? PAPARE!?"  
  
She walks by their bedroom door and didn't hear her papa playing the violin or her mom singing to her papa. She didn't like this at all then all of sudden her mom says "Esmeralda Mon. Cheri we're right here."  
  
Her sister made her way downstairs while asking, "Esme wat's wong yo look like yo've seen a ghost?"  
  
She goes to hug them but her hands go right through them she screamed in horror and the shadow guard covers her mouth. The true appearance of her home was beginning to show all her paintings were gone someone had taken them. Blood was everywhere and her house looked like someone had struggled in there and eventually got killed. She had no doubt it had to have been her sister and parents.  
  
She was crying her tears fell on a damaged flower and it was her favorite flower, the white rose. She asked them "What do you want?" They smile while saying "Just you to go to Seth."  
  
"WHAT SETH'S ALIVE BUT WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME!?"  
  
They glare at her while shouting "NO MORE QUESTIONS! WE CAN DRAG YOU OR YOU COME QUIETLY!"  
  
She gulped while saying "I'll come quietly if I see my sister and parents."  
  
They nodded and took her to them, and to her unpleasant surprise they were dead. No sign of life and tears had fallen as she thought 'We fought so hard to protect the future but now my family is dead.' She prayed for her sister and her beloved parents' tears stop but her eyes were shallow.  
  
They walk onto Seth at this point she didn't care what happened to her. She looks back at her sister and parents while mouthing. I love you all.' She was also on her way to Seth and only fate can decide what will happen to her now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloy managed to get Domon and Rain up alerting them on what happened to our families. Rain looked horrified and Domon was shocked beyond believe he had lost his mom but not his entire family.  
  
Rain asked "Cloy what are we going to do?"  
  
Cloy answers "We need to save Shoai, Shang, Albert, Kyro and Arua I have a feeling they haven't found out yet."  
  
Domon nods while saying "I'll get Albert and Kyro."  
  
Rain asked "What about Rebecca and Esmeralda?"  
  
Cloy sighs and cringes while saying "They're on their way to Seth but we need to save the others first."  
  
Rain nods while saying "I'll go with Cloy to get Shoai, Shang and Arua."  
  
Sai asks "Uh can I go with sis I want to save my girl can I?"  
  
Domon laughs lightly while saying "Sure Sai, let's get going."  
  
They left to get the others as Chibodee and George's hearts fell to the ground. Both of them feeling our pain as we become lifeless everyone we love is dead. Chibodee understands this feeling and so does George both of their families has been dead. This is the last thing they wanted no girl should have to face that but we had to.  
  
Chibodee had tears and he punched John in the gut knocking him out while saying "YOU BASTARD YOU HURT THE TWO GIRLS WE LOVE!"  
  
George for once didn't call Chibodee ruffian as he sat beside his companion. He had Esmeralda's necklace with her family in it. He held it close to his heart Esmeralda was now in so much pain he'd have to do his best to help her.  
  
Chibodee looks over at George and smiles while saying "We have to save them I agree, but we better wait a few to know what we're up against." He nods and gazes into the orb as Esmeralda walked on getting closer to Seth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Esmeralda was looking down on the ground but she heard someone she knows saying "Oh my life is so grand now."  
  
Esmeralda's sad gray eyes look in the direction of the voice and sees her true friend. She ran over to me while saying "Oh Rebecca I'm so glad to see you, my parents are dead, are yours?"  
  
I sigh saying "Yes they're dead this is payback for us destroying their gundam."  
  
Esmeralda nods and hugs me tighter as we both cry. The guards, looking at us in disgust waiting for Seth to stop our tears. Suddenly we hear a dark deep voice saying "Girls please don't cry you have me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I might make this story a bit longer sorry thank you Dolphingirl3217 hope you like this chapter. I haven't really been working on a lot of stories because I don't get too many reviews as you notice. You can call me Rebecca or Starangel it's up to you, or just call me Becky. 


	16. Chapter 16 Fight for love and future

I don't own G-gundam characters just Esmeralda and Kyro. Also this storyline which I'm glad has been successful.  
  
~ Twisted Fate ~  
  
Narration - Well the end is here folks John Mc. Cloud has killed off our families. Cloy is on a rescue mission to save the others will she succeed? What is to become of Esmeralda and I? Will Chibodee and George get out of the slump they're and deal with Seth once and for all? Or will Seth win?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Fight for Love and Future  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee was angry as John smirks in satisfaction he told them to not to wake the others. 'Man he's so full of himself. Oh Rebecca please be all right.' George couldn't stand him and here he thought Chibodee was unbearable. He's ten Chibodee's combined they both sigh in distress and sat on the floor worrying about Esmeralda and I.  
  
John smiles while saying "Aw afraid your girls are going to die?"  
  
George winces while saying "That and what that mad man can do to two innocent girls."  
  
Chibodee cringes while asking "Why did you kill their families? Was it because Seth wants Esmeralda and Rebecca to himself?"  
  
He smirked and answered "Well Chibodee you're brighter then you look, you see we knew those two girls can out think him."  
  
Their eyes grew wide in fear and anger knowing it couldn't be good little did any of them know there was a rescue mission underway. George and Chibodee are getting a major beating of the heart. As they watch, the events unfold unable to change anything yet.  
  
George looks over at Chibodee while whispering "We have to get loose from this bind."  
  
Chibodee nods while replying in a low voice "I know but wait when the opportunity comes."  
  
John smirks while saying "Oh I forgot to mention he's going to have one of the two girls be his."  
  
Chibodee and George both saw red but kept the cool while shouting "WHAT BUT THEY'RE ONLY TEENAGERS!"  
  
John chuckles while saying "Yes, and I bet he'll choose Rebecca of West Virginia."  
  
Chibodee was bearing down on his teeth and George asks "What about Esmeralda?"  
  
John laughs while saying "Oh he'll keep them both since they have no one."  
  
Both George and Chibodee say "You're wrong, they have us."  
  
They all heard Seth's laugh and his eyes show up while saying "Well-done John Mc. Cloud both of the girls are in good hands."  
  
His voice fades the Rose knight and the Neo-American cowboy prepares for a life or death goal to full fill. John tried to interfere but it ended with him hanging on the back of the door with a sock in his mouth. They both began the journey to save the girls they love knowing what they have to do to get them back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloy and the others are on a rescue mission. The terrible irony here is that everyone was in the same place only disadvantage is they'd be spotted immediately. Cloy was deep in thought until Schwarz nearly made her scream but six hands covered her mouth.  
  
Domon looks at Schwarz in a cold manor while whispering "Do you want to blow our cover?"  
  
Schwarz whispers "Sorry didn't, mean too."  
  
Cloy smacks him while shouting in a hushed voice "YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING ROMEO!"  
  
Cloy wonders how on earth are we going to get in? Then Schwarz for some god knows why reason he decided to be a diversion. Surprisingly it worked while Cloy and the others got to the gate oddly she felt guilty but knew first things first.  
  
They make it to the door but you needed a code to get in. ~Great just what I need man if only Chibodee were here he could do this no problem. Oh well I guess I have to do what he taught me better.~  
  
She got out her lab top and started working on the code but she saw a shadow at first she thought it was Schwarz. She shouts "BRUDER IF THAT'S YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
It was a guard she turned around and saw a guard having hand cuffs out. ~Oh crap this is not good.~  
  
Everyone else was caught all except Schwarz which baffled Cloy to no ends. Still they were shoved in these dirty cells which stunk to high heaven and god knows what they'd have to do next. They wait helplessly for their food and for any very unpleasant experiences while wondering how Chibodee and George are doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Esmeralda and I look down to the ground as we walk inside with him. He smiles and saw the scarlet tears falling on our face, and we don't really care what happens to us. He sat both of us in his lap while using something soft to wipe our tears. We both wonder why is he acting all caring and all he's the one who told John to kill our families.  
  
He made our eyes meet his and a smile crept on his lips while saying "You both are very pretty it's a shame to have such beautiful young women like yourselves force to cope with the war."  
  
I answer coldly while saying "You know that only makes, my heart wrench so please spare us the loving act and just kill us."  
  
Esmeralda agrees while saying "Oui you've won your war so why keep us alive?"  
  
He sighs while saying "Oh girls I'm hurt to know you think I'm just a cold- blooded killer."  
  
"Well you are that, aren't you? You had the nerve to kill our families." I remark coldly.  
  
He laughs while saying "Oh you have quite a mouth on you Rebecca and a rather attractive trait I must say."  
  
Esmeralda scoffs while asking "Why should you care? It's not like you want one of us to be your lover."  
  
Seth smirks while saying "Well I'm a lonely man and well I need to pass on traits naturally I need a strong woman."  
  
We both rolled our eyes at the same time while saying "Surprise why don't you start searching for some evil mistress?"  
  
He sighs in disgust while saying "None of them have a mind of their own like you two."  
  
We both look at him in confusion ~They don't have a mind of their own like us.~  
  
Esmeralda asked "Why does that matter?"  
  
He pinches her cheeks while saying "Because you two have a rare and undeniably delicious flavor."  
  
We both backed away from Seth while shaking our heads while saying "NO STAY AWAY!"  
  
He suggestively touched our faces we both shook as his cold hands touched us. He smells our hair which makes Esmeralda and I sick at the heart. Oh how we miss the warm protection of our family and the love we felt from their embrace. Now we lost that since of security and left with a cold blood thirsty man to heal our hearts.  
  
I sigh in disgust while asking "Uh Seth can we have some alone time?"  
  
Seth raises his eyebrow while asking "Oh you mean you and me alone time?"  
  
"NO! I mean for Esmeralda and I to gather up our thoughts." I answer coldly.  
  
He sighs while muttering "Women gez they have to mope for everything."  
  
I glare at him while retorting "WELL EXCUSE US BUT WE LOST OUR FAMILIES THANKS TO YOU! THEY MEANT A LOT TO US SO STUFF IT AND DEAL WITH IT!  
  
Esmeralda adds "INDEED YOU THINK WE CAN FORGIVE AND FORGET WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU STOLE US FOR DAYS AND WE DEFEAT YOU! WE COME BACK HOME AND OUR FAMILIES ARE DEAD!"  
  
Seth smiles while saying "You both are very brave, and yes I'll give you an hour then you two have to do what I say."  
  
We both nod soberly and he points us to a room we can go to. We walk in the room glad to get away from him while crying on each other shoulder letting our pain out. Meanwhile, in the distance George and Chibodee are getting closer. Along the way they hear our cries of pain and losing hope their flame got stronger.  
  
Esmeralda looks up in my eyes while saying "I'm glad to know I'm not alone anymore."  
  
I nod while asking "Is your sister dead?"  
  
She bites her lip while saying "Yes she's dead Becky I loved her even though she got on my nerves. What are we to fight for now?"  
  
I look at her with thoughtful eyes in her sad gray eyes while saying "I . . . don't . . . know."  
  
Her eyes looked down to the ground while saying "You know when we began this fight we were fighting for our family and for a better future. Did we lose somehow Rebecca?"  
  
I thought about it for a few minuets while answering "We have lost this one battle but we're still at war, and we still have hope."  
  
Esmeralda looks deep in my soft icy green eyes while nodding saying "You're right we're beaten down but we're not dead yet."  
  
I nod while saying "Our families live on through us they love us too much for us to let go now."  
  
Esmeralda nods while saying "Mom always said the only way you can ever lose is to completely quit what you started."  
  
We got more strength to face the man that made our family meet their demise. We both nod to one another although it was a dirty deed it had to be done. We begin to plan as the remaining minuets of our hour were slipping away. Little did we know Chibodee and George had the same idea on what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK THIS IS SO GRAND WHAT NEXT I HAVE TO DO THE HOLLA!"Cloy protests out loud in disgust.  
  
Domon looks at her while saying "A few days ago you were bragging how much better you were than Chibodee."  
  
She threw her stale water at Domon while saying "SHUT UP KASSHU I DON'T HEAR YOU MAKING ANY BRILLIANT SUGGESTIONS!"  
  
They all look over at the others, they were feeling around and observing. Cloy began to feel bad for being so cold to Schwarz but she'd never admit it out loud. Albert found a hatch and Schwarz's head, Albert backed away with a shock look on his face. Schwarz sees Cloy and listens to her talk to herself.  
  
Cloy sighs while saying "Oh Schwarz I hope you're all right. I honesty don't know why you care about me so."  
  
She pulled out the picture of him while saying "Oh you German fool I love you."  
  
Schwarz sneaks up behind her while covering her mouth saying "I love you too, my Neo England fire ball."  
  
She looks up at him and smacks him in the head because she felt like it. He smiles at her and looks in her eyes with love reflecting in his eyes. She couldn't resist his loving glare at her and relax in his strong arms. Everyone looks at Cloy and Schwarz, as he catches their gaze he shot back a 'mind your own business' glare. Everyone got the hint and turn away as Schwarz smiles down at her. He lets her go and shows everyone the trap door to escape from.  
  
Everyone, goes through one at a time so the guard wouldn't suspect anything, which showed how high security it was. Cloy and Schwarz were the last two out, as usual he has to make a death defying kiss. Cloy couldn't say she didn't like it but dang he picks a really inappropriate times to do that. She sighs while saying "COME ON YOU, GERMAN FOOL!"  
  
He sighs while saying "Yes my love."  
  
They all were free and headed back Cloy had a sinking feeling they're a bit late. She hears a faint "Help this isn't a comfortable position."  
  
She turns around and smiles while saying "Don't tell me Chibodee put you up there like that."  
  
He nods while asking "Can you please help me down?"  
  
Cloy smirks while saying "Oh sure if you want to go to jail."  
  
He sighs in defeat while saying "Oh all right you win."  
  
They got him down and took him to jail all the guys made wisecracks about him. Well now the only problem that remains is if Esmeralda and Rebecca will be all right. She sighs while saying "Well now it's up to the two star struck gundam fighters."  
  
Schwarz stood beside her while saying "I'm sure they'll take care of this."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee and George approach the gate with the look of determination. At the same time our time for gathering our thoughts was up. We both knew if we had to we may end up having to kill Seth but without regret. Somehow Seth figured out what we were going to do so he ties us to different places. We both sigh in defeat as our efforts seem to be in vain.  
  
Chibodee smiles while asking "Any regrets on killing Seth George?"  
  
George shook his head while saying "Although I wouldn't promote killing but it's the only way we can ensure their safety."  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "I'm not really, too fond the idea either but if it means Rebecca will be safe I'll do it."  
  
When the two romantic men enter to their horrible surprise, we were tied up nearly naked. We both were screaming for help even though it would do us no good or so we thought. Chibodee punches Seth right square in the jaw, and it hurt him, a little but not a devastating point. He cuts Chibodee a little but George hit him with his fencing sword to block the any more blows. We both watch helplessly knowing this is brutle fight to no ends.  
  
They exchange hits something has got to give all of them were getting tired. There was always Chibodee's gun he tries not to make it obvious that he was going to get it. He tries to cut Chibodee's hand but George intervened with the blow. Chibodee got his gun and shot it twice Seth fell on the floor looking like he was dead. We both sigh as the sight of the fight replays in our mind and after that they got us free. Chibodee holds me close to him and George does the same for Esmeralda. We both say "You both are hurt."  
  
Seth crawls over and does one last hurtful blow to their guts. However the guys didn't feel it we did at the last second we switched places. Chibodee punched him again causing another devastating blow and this time he stayed down. However Esmeralda and I are bleeding heavily both George and Chibodee held us in their arms. They both cry "Girls why did you take the blow?"  
  
We both smiled weakly at them while saying "We didn't want Seth to win."  
  
Both of their tears fell on our words and strangely stop the blood pouring as they cradled us in their arms. They both smile while saying "He didn't win girls."  
  
We both cry in their arms asking "Where are we going to go now? Our family is gone there's nothing left for us."  
  
They kiss us while saying "You have us girls and you can stay with us."  
  
We both smile at them and kiss them while saying "We know now thank you guys so much."  
  
The two romantic fighters walk back with two injured girls in their arms but more importantly the love of their lives. The war is over and now we can finally say we have won it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Probably a crummy ending sorry but thanks for all the support, you've given in this story. I hope you like the ending. 


End file.
